Dragon Age: The Miracle Chapters 1 to 3
by A. Diane Harnden
Summary: The Blight is over. Adora Cousland has done what no other Grey Warden before her has, slain an Archdemon and lived. Now, the country of Fereldan looks to her as Hero, Queen, and Commander, but can she fulfill her obligation to the throne and have an heir.
1. Chapters 1 to 3

**Chapter 1**

The night air was cool against her skin. It was good to be out of her heavy armor and back into some normal clothes. Adora rode up to the front gates of Denerim and stopped her horse in front of the guard.

"Your Majesty," The guard said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and bowed. "We did not expect you back so soon."

"My business at Vigil's Keep has been taken care. I thought it might be nice to surprise my husband by coming home early."

"King Alistair will be happy to know you are back. Things are never the same in Denerim without you."

"You are very kind. As a favor to me could you please not tell anyone you have seen me. I do not want my surprise to be ruined."

"Of course, your majesty." He bowed again and stepped away so that Adora could ride into town.

It was the middle of the night and most of Denerim was quiet. Most of the criminals and bandits that once roamed the streets had been taken care of long ago. One of the many perks of having Grey Wardens in control of the country was the lack of criminal activity. The city was safe to travel through, no matter what time of day or night. Adora had missed Denerim greatly. It had been months since she had been sent to Vigil's Keep. She had managed to recruit a number of new Grey Wardens and now that she had left the keep in Ohgren's capable hands, she was glad to be home.

She entered the palace gates with little trouble. The guards were keen to keep her presence a secret. One had even volunteered to take her horse to the stables. She snuck into the castle through the kitchen entrance. To her relief it was empty. The long ride from Amaranthine had left her hungry. She took an apple from the table and brought it to her lips to take a bite.

"Did you really think you could sneak in here without anyone noticing?" a voice said from the shadows. The voice was familiar even though it startled her to hear anything in the dark kitchen. Zevran stepped out from the shadows. He was smiling and Adora was elated to see a friendly face. "What kind of personal bodyguard would I be if I let someone sneak in here and not notice?"

"Not a very good one I suspect. It is good to see you, Zev." Adora walked across the room and hugged him. He smelled like leather, if she had to guess, she would say it was Antivan. "I take it you took good care of Alistair while I was gone?"

"I made sure that no one got in a good shot. Not that anyone tried. It's not very fun protecting someone that no one wants to kill. I would have much preferred to have gone with you to the keep. I hear you had quite the adventure."

"I certainly could have used you at my side, but I thank you for staying here. I couldn't have concentrated on my duties if I didn't know that my husband was safe."

"I am glad to see you are safe as well." Although he would never say it out loud, he truly loved the Queen of Ferelden, a title he had to remind himself of constantly. If not for that and how much she obviously loved the King, he would not have resisted the temptation to sweep her off her feet and marry her himself. Now he was content to have her in his life as his closest friend and confidant. Something the Queen saw him as also.

"Do you know where I may find my husband at this late hour?"

"Arl Eamon showed up tonight with an important matter to discuss with him. I left them alone in the King's study."

"I wonder if it is anything I should be privy to?"

"There is only one way to find her out." Zevran looked at the door leading to the main hall.

"Are you suggesting I spy on my husband?"

"I wouldn't call it spying. As Queen you should know everything that is happening in your kingdom, should you not?"

"You're a sneaky fox of a man, you know that, but your also very right. Lead the way." Adora smiled and fought hard not to giggle. In another lifetime she could have easily loved him and his incorrigible ways. She was glad he had stayed in her life after the Blight ended. Even though he had once tried to kill her, now there was no one else she trusted more in the world.

"Always keeping your best interests at heart, my lady." He smiled then and walked through the door.

Together they made their way to the study. Candle light gleamed through the slightly open door. They stopped just short of the doorframe close enough to hear the voices from inside the room.

"Your Majesty, you have to understand the importance that having an heir is for Ferelden. We did not fight as hard as we did to see the Theirin bloodline die with you in the Deep Roads. For more than two years you and the Queen have tried to give Ferelden an heir and to no avail. Now your wife has been called away on Grey Warden business. It is her duty to defend the country against the darkspawn. A duty, I might add, that could bring her death at any time. Your duty is no longer to the Grey Wardens. It is to Ferelden and part of what you are expected to do is to have a child."

"I don't know what you want me to do. You think I don't know the importance of an heir. Adora and I have been trying and I really don't think I want to discuss our lovemaking with you or anyone else."

"I am not interested in your sex life, Alistair. My worry is that you and your Grey Warden wife will not be able to produce an heir together. Do not get me wrong. I love Adora. She is a fine queen and a great Grey Warden, but the taint is inside you both. We know that it is possible for one tainted parent to produce a child, but no one knows if it is possible for two. We also do not know how the child will be affected by the taint or if it will even survive. Unless you want the child you gave to Morrigan to one day come and take the throne, I suggest you look into other options."

"I did what I did with Morrigan to save my life and the life of my wife. I have her assurance that she is not interested in the throne."

"You were not interested in the throne, either and here you are."

"What is it that you suggest?"

Adora held her breath. She knew where this conversation was going even if her somewhat naive husband did not. A silent tear fell down her cheek. It did not go unnoticed by Zevran, who gave her a compassionate and knowing glance.

"There are many beautiful ladies in waiting here at the palace. It is not uncommon for a king to begin relations with one of them in order to produce an heir."

"Like my father?"

"If your father had never consorted with that servant girl, then Ferelden would have no king, or have you forgotten that."

"I have never forgotten the circumstances of my birth and it is for that reason that I cannot believe that you would even suggest such a thing. I am no philanderer. I made a promise to Adora when I married her that she would be my one and only. No matter what my father may have done, I will not follow in his footsteps."

"If your wife loves you and Ferelden as much as I think she does. She will understand what must be done. If you wish, you could choose Anora. You have kept her here as an advisor and she has proven indispensable in matters of day to day politics. She was once Ferelden's queen and the people respect her. A child between you and her would be readily accepted as an heir to the throne."

"I do not wish to choose Anora or anyone else. I'm sorry, but if I cannot have a child with my wife then I will not have one at all."

"You are an honorable man, Alistair. It is that honor that has endeared you to our people, but this is not the time for honor. As king, you have to make very hard decisions. These decisions affect the entire country. Do not make it now, but at least think about what I have said. Talk to Adora when she returns. I think you will find that she will agree with me. Do not take to long though. As a Grey Warden, you cannot escape your destiny in the Deep Roads. When that times comes Ferelden must have an heir that is old enough to assume the throne. You do not have much time to play with."

Adora could not listen anymore. Silently, she began to walk down the hall to her quarters. Some kind of home coming this had turned out to be. Instead of rushing into her husband's waiting arms and making love to him until the sun rose, she had been confronted with the possibility that her husband would have to take someone else into his bed for the sake of the country.

She felt Zevran's hand on her shoulder. He had followed her into her bed chamber and now he gently turned her to look at him. "I am sorry you heard that. If I had known that was what they were discussing I would not have let you go."

"It's okay, Zevran. It is something I had to hear. The Arl is right. Ferelden does need an heir."

"But I agree with Alistair. The heir should come from you. This is not the first time the Arl has brought this up since you've been gone, but King Alistair has wanted no part of the conversation. I have admired him for his devotion to you. King or no, I will not allow him to hurt you."

"Thank you for your concern, Zevran. It is good to have someone that cares for me so much. If only it was as easy as wishing for a child. I have tried every traditional herb in the apothecary to no avail. For the sake of Denerim, Alistair may have to take on a mistress."

"I will not let you think like that. I believe there has to be a way. For everything you have done for this country, you deserve at least that. I will ask around. See if there is anything I can do to help. Do not make any decisions until I have returned." Zevran reached up to wipe another tear from her cheek before turning to leave. As an ex-assassin there had to be someone that he has come across in his travels that might be able to help, someone of course that he had not killed.

Adora sat on the bed and removed her riding boots. She got control of her emotions. Alistair could not see that she had been crying. He could not know that she had eavesdropped on his conversation with the Arl. This was her homecoming. She had to pretend she was still happy about it. From her armoire, she took out one of her favorite nightdresses. It was made from lace and silk sent to her by the queen of Antiva as a wedding present. She had worn it on her wedding night. The silk felt cool against her naked skin. There was just enough lace to show her long legs and the cleavage of her bosom, but it covered enough to leave something to the imagination about what was underneath. Alistair had loved it, even if he had removed it quickly. It seemed fitting for her homecoming.

She sat in front of her dressing table and took down her hair, letting it cascade onto her shoulders. She brushed the long black waves carefully and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still puffy and it was obvious how tired she was from the long journey. She needed much more than powder and rouge to make her look like herself, but for now it would have to do.

Lastly, she prayed to Andraste. She prayed for a solution to her problem. She prayed for a child. As she finished, the sound of the opening door caught her attention. Standing from her dressing table, she waited for him to walk through. It had been many months since they had seen each other. She noticed his face first. He had stopped shaving, instead opting to let a golden ring of hair to encircle his mouth and cover his chin. It made him look older, more mature, nothing like the baby-faced Grey warden she had met at Ostagar. Other than that he was unchanged. His muscles still rippled beneath his clothes. As King he still insisted on keeping himself in shape. He said it helped him think by continuing his training. Often, Adora had trained with him, much as they had done together in the camp. Now as she saw him, all she wanted to do was rip off his shirt and run her fingers over those muscles. It hit her all at once how much she had really missed him.

"Adora, is it really you?" He stood inside the doorway looking at her. She was just as beautiful as she had been standing in front of that bed on their wedding night. Her choice in bedclothes had not gone unnoticed either. The silk shone in the flickering light of the candles. It hugged her figure showing off the curves of her breasts and her hips. In only a few strides he made it across the room and took her in his arms. "Dear Andraste, you are beautiful." He bent down and kissed her lips. His newly grown goatee tickled her chin, but she didn't care. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," he said against her mouth before kissing her again.

"It could not be half as much as I have missed you." It felt so good to her to be in his arms again. Everything that had happened washed away from her. There was only the two of them locked in a loving embrace. For this moment the rest of the world be damned.

"Why didn't you send word of your arrival? I would have had a banquet prepared in your honor."

"I did not want a banquet. I only wanted to see you." Her hands made their way under his shirt allowing her to run her fingers over his skin. Goose bumps rose under her touch and in their closeness she could feel him eager and ready against her thigh.

He broke their embrace and went to close the bedchamber door. He wanted to be sure no one would disturb their time together. As he came back to her, he swept her up into his arms and walked with her to the bed. He laid her down on top of the blankets and took a moment to take in her beauty for pulling his shirt off over his head.

Adora sat up and began to undo the laces of his trousers. They dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them as he got into bed with her. He made short work of her night dress, throwing it to the floor. Only his small clothes stood between him and her naked body. His hands ran over every inch of her. He stopped to pay close attention to her breasts, massaging the left one with his hands as he closed his mouth over the nipple of her right.

A small moan escaped her throat as he did this. It had felt like such a long time since she had been touched like that. She looked down to watch him as he caressed her. Every few moments he would raise his eyes to look into hers. That was what she missed the most, whether they were making love or going about everyday affairs, he would always stop to look at her. She never had reason to question his devotion. Her hands ran through his thick mass of blonde hair and trailed down to his back. His body tensed with her touch.

After some time of playful caressing, Alistair lifted himself on top of her. The small clothes that had separated them before where now gone and she could feel him pressing against the mound between her legs. As she adjusted her hips, he slid himself inside of her and another small moan escaped her. The first time they had been together in his tent, his girth had hurt as he pushed himself into her, taking her virginity. They had both been clumsy and inexperienced then. Now he knew her body.

He thrust into her slowly at first. He did not want to rush this. Instead he chose to savor this moment with her underneath him, wrapped around his waist. The rhythm came naturally until he could feel her body tighten around his. He watched as her head fell back into the pillow and she cried out his name in ecstacy. Then he quickened his paced, pushing himself into her faster and faster until his own moment of release was upon him. His arms quivered until finally they gave way and he collapsed breathlessly beside of her.

Turning to his side. He looked into her eyes. The conversation he had with the Arl slipped in his mind. How could Eamon even expect him to think of having a child with anyone but his wife? He loved her too much to even consider it.

Pushing the hair out of her face, he kissed her again. "I am so glad you're home."

"Hopefully, this time I'm here to stay."

"If it were up to me, I'd never let you leave my side again."

"Unfortunately, that is not up to you. But as long as the darkspawn stay underground, I don't think we'll have to worry."

"I wish I could have been with you. So tell me what news is there from the Vigil?" He wanted to change the subject. The idea that she might have to leave again to fight the darkspawn was to close to what he had talked about with Arl Eamon. He would not ruin their reunion by bringing it up.

"The Vigil is under control. The darkspawn have been taken care of and the nobles have accepted the Grey Wardens as their leaders. There was nothing left for me to do. I have left Ohgren in charge. He and the Seneschal will do fine without me there."

"Good to know. I'd much rather have you here."

"And I would much rather be here. And what about you? How have things been since I have been gone?"

"Too much of the same. Sign this, take care of that, King Alistair we need you to do this. I know it's all for the sake of Ferelden, but at least they could give me a decent plate of cheese as a reward."

"Poor baby, have they not been feeding you." Adora giggled as she spoke.

"No they haven't. No one wants to take care of the King."

"Now that I'm back, I'll have to change that."

"Aw, you'll bring me cheese."

"The finest cheese in the land." Now they both started laughing. "And what about Arl Eamon? I think you should think about what he said about having an heir. I heard you in the study when I arrived." It certainly wasn't the most tact she had ever used, but she couldn't ignore the issue either.

"I do not want to think about that. Besides, who knows after tonight there may be no need to think about it." He reached out his hand to pat the lower part of her belly.

Adora took his hand in hers. "If only that were the case, I would have been pregnant with your child before we even fought the archdemon. It is possible, Alistair that I may never give you and Ferelden the heir you seek."

"Then we just keep trying. Isn't that what you told me after the Landsmeet? Where is the faith you once had?"

"A barren womb has driven it away."

"I love you, Adora. I want to have a child with you, not someone else. If there is a way, then we will find it. Even if we have to resort to blood magic to do it."

"From the mouth of a Templar. I'm sure the chantry would just love that and besides I don't think magic will solve this problem."

"It seemed to work with Morrigan."

"Don't remind me. You didn't even like her and she had no problem getting pregnant. She wasn't tainted either. Whatever the answer is I don't think it is that ritual, even if we could find someone other than her that knew about it. And if we could we don't know that it doesn't have to be the mage that performs the ritual to have the child."

"I thought I was supposed to be the pessimist. At any rate, I refuse to take anyone to my bed other than you. So we will just have to find a way to make it work and in the meantime." He leaned down to kiss her. "We just keep practicing." He moved closer to her pressing himself against her thigh.

"Again, so soon."

"I up for it if you are."

Adora looked down at his body beside her. " I can already see that." She kissed him using her body to move over top of him.

"You little minx," He said smiling.

**Chapter 2**

In the weeks since her arrival, Adora had begun to get accustomed to court life again. It was odd to not wake up and think about killing darkspawn, but it was good at the same time. Alistair had been more attentive than usual as if he were trying to make up for the time they had lost. Every morning he awoke her with breakfast delivered from the kitchen. He had thrown her a grand banquet a week after she had gotten back. Everyone of note had shown up to welcome back the hero of Ferelden.

Arl Eamon had not mentioned the need for an heir since her return, but every now and then she would catch him looking at her with a sadness in his eyes. Zevran had still not returned. One of the strangest things about being at court was not having him around to lighten the mood. Even though some of his old humor still presented itself, for the most part Alistair had become very serious since he had become the King. He did what he was expected to do which meant there was not a lot of time to have fun. Zevran was her way to break the monotony of palace life. He was always able to make her laugh.

On the day that Zevran returned, Adora was sitting in the rose garden. On a trip to Lothering just after the blight, she had bought the old gnarled rose bush from the chantry. It was the same rose bush that had inspired Leliana's vision and also the same rose bush that Alistair had found after Ostagar. He had plucked that single rose bud and given it to her at the beginning of their relationship. The rose was still in the drawer of her dressing table and now the bush sat in the royal garden of the palace. Adora had taken special pains to transport it and nurse it back to health. Now it was the loveliest rose bush in the entire garden. The dark red blooms sprang to life every spring and Adora loved to sit in the garden watching it grow.

"I think they're redder every year," Zevran said. She had not heard him approach which was not unusual. He looked road-weary, like he had been riding for days without stopping.

"Zevran, where have you been?"

"I told you I was going to find a way to help you and Alistair and I have."

"What do you mean you have?" Her heart jumped, could he really have solved her problem.

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes, it cured Arl Eamon. It's said to cure any disease."

"The taint is not a disease, Zevran."

"If you think about it, really it is a disease of the blood. I'm not saying the ashes can cure you of the taint, but maybe it can suppress it long enough for you to have a child."

"Zevran you're a genius."

"I was also thinking about that mage we ran into at Soldier's Peak, Avernus. I went there to see if he was still alive and to my surprise he was. I remembered the research he was doing with the tainted blood of Grey Wardens. He wants to help. I think he wants to redeem himself to the Grey Wardens, but he wants to talk to you. He thinks he can do something with the ashes, so I left them with him.

"You have already gotten Andraste's ashes."

"Of course. What do you think I've been doing all this time? Leliana helped a great deal she is still over the excavation of the site."

"Thank you, Zevran."

"For your happiness, I would travel to the ends of the earth."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just come with me. Speak to Avernus. Let him help you be happy. As I said before, you deserve it."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Zev."

"You'd be bored most of the time."

"Of that I have no doubt. I will speak to Alistair and we will leave tomorrow."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth or as much of it as he needs to know until I know something for sure."

"That's my girl."

Adora stood from the garden bench, stopping briefly to look at her roses. She picked one quickly wanting to keep it with her for luck. Then she nodded to Zevran and exited the garden.

Alistair sat in the throne in the great hall. His golden armor sparkling as the midday sun shone on it from the windows. Nobles stood everywhere, each voiced their opinions on whatever current events were taking place in Ferelden. Today, Adora had no time to listen to their squabbles. She had to speak to Alistair. The sooner she could leave the better.

Arl Eamon stood beside the King and Anora stood beside the throne that used to be her own. Adora could not help but think that all it would take would be a royal child from her womb for her to try to take it back. She would never allow Alistair to have a child with her. Anora was a good advisor and long ago she had been a good queen, but she could not help but to not trust her.

Adora took her place on the throne beside her husband and leaned in close. "Alistair, I would have a word with you."

"Of course, my dear. Give me a moment to finish up and I will meet you in our bed chamber."

Adora smiled and stood from the throne. Arl Eamon looked at her questioningly, but he did not follow when she left the main hall.

Once in the bedchamber, she set to loading her pack with what she would need for her journey. She pulled her Warden's Commander Armor from the armor rack and laid it on the bed.

"Are you going somewhere?" Alistair said from the doorway.

"I need to return to Soldier's Peak. Avernus wants to speak with me."

"What on Thedas could that crazy mage want?"

"He wants to redeem himself to the Grey Wardens and he wants to speak with me about it. I think he just wants to try to do something good before he dies."

"I can't believe the old codger is still alive. Who will be accompanying you on this journey?"

"Your duties as king will demand that you stay here so I have asked Zevran to go."

"Zevran, I see." Alistair crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Couldn't you think of someone else?"

"Could you think of anyone that you trust more to keep me safe?"

"To keep you safe, no, but that is the only thing I trust him to do." His tone change while he spoke no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Do I since a note of jealousy in your voice?" Adora stopped what she was doing and crossed the room to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on the front of his armor and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I promise you have nothing to be jealous of. Just as you asked me before, Zevran and I are only friends."

"For your part I believe you. I trust you, but I do not trust him."

"You're going to have to just trust me enough then to know I would never let anything happen that would hurt you." In her mind she thought about the reason for this trip. If only he knew what Zevran had done for them, he might be sorry for how he felt now.

"Do I not at least get one more night with my wife before you leave?"

"My plans are to leave tomorrow at first light. Soldier's Peak is not far so I will not be gone long."

"No matter how short your trip, to me it will feel like forever."

"I will be back in your arms before you know it."

"I count on it." He leaned down to kiss her again. "How shall we spend our last night together?"

"I think we'll be able to come up with something."

**Chapter 3**

Alistair walked her out to the stables the next morning and helped her atop her horse. The armor she wore clanged against the saddle which seemed louder than it really was in the early morning hours. They had watched the sunrise from their bed before he allowed her to get dressed. Now, he wished he could have kept her a little longer. It had been wonderful waking up with her next to him over the past few weeks. It had been even nicer that Eamon had left him alone while his wife was around. Nothing would stop him from bringing up the dread subject of an heir up to him again. He had really prayed that Andraste would allow Adora to become pregnant when she returned, but alas the symptoms of a pregnancy had not come and once again the surgeon confirmed she was childless.

"Return home soon, my love," he said pulling her toward him for a final kiss.

"I will be back before you've even had time to miss me."

"It's too late. I already do. I love you."

"I love you too." Adora placed her swords into the sheaths behind her back. One had belonged to Duncan, the Grey Warden responsible for recruiting her and also the man responsible for her meeting with Alistair. Even though he had died in battle of Ostagar, she felt that she honored him by keeping his sword as her weapon. Her other sword belonged to Alistair. It was the king's sword, passed to King Cailin from his father King Maric. As Maric's son it was given to Alistair when he became the new king. He had insisted that she take it with her on her journey as a way to keep him always by her side.

Spurring on her horse, she rode out of the courtyard not looking back at her husband's grief-stricken face. She met Zevran at the city gates and together they rode toward Soldier's peak only stopping briefly to rest the horses on their way.

The peak was much as she remembered. Even though it was spring in the rest of Ferelden, the top of the mountain had not given up its winter snow. A familiar face greeted them at the gate. Levi Dryden and his family had been formally given the Peak by the King after the Blight. They had managed to repair the place and bring it back to some of its former glory.

"Your Majesty, we've been expecting you. Come, the wife has fixed a wonderful supper in your honor." One of Levi's sons came from behind him to take the horses. Adora and Zevran followed Levi to the keep's main entrance.

Inside they sat down to a splendid dinner with Levi and his family, but Adora's thoughts were not on her meal or the company she shared it with. All she wanted was to speak to Avernus.

At the end of the meal, she got to her feet.

"I thought you might want to go to the tower after supper so I made a plate for you to take with you. Avernus don't come down from his tower often so we send him his meals whenever we eat." Levi said.

"Thank you, Levi. You have been extremely accommodating to us."

"No problem. Without you our family wouldn't have the keep at all. We at least owe you a good meal and a place to stay."

"Thank you again." Adora looked over at Zevran, who had been sitting quietly in the corner since he finished his meal. "Are you coming?"

"No dear, this is something you need to do for yourself. I've got you this far. Now, you're on your own."

"Then at least wish me luck."

"I don't need to wish you luck. I have faith."

Adora smiled and made her way to the tower. The door was open when she reached it. Stepping inside she saw Avernus sitting at the desk in his study. He looked much older then he had when they had first met. The magic that had kept him alive for so long was running out and it showed.

He looked up when she entered the room. "So you finally made it and you brought my supper. I was beginning to believe I might die before I had a chance to speak with you."

"I came as soon as I could." Adora placed the plate in front of him, but he pushed it away.

"No matter, you are here now. I do not have much time for this world so I will get onto business. You want to have a child with your king who is also a Grey Warden. What you ask has never been done before in the history of the Grey Wardens. The taint is strong enough in one parent but with two, it is believed that the taint would be too strong for a child to survive. Even if it did, it may not be born human at all."

Adora was heart broken at his words. She wanted to cry, but she kept herself strong. "So there is nothing you can do to help me."

"I did not say that. I was only stating the hardships we face. My research as you well know has been devoted to the effect of the taint on a Grey Warden. For years I only wished to make the taint stronger so the Warden would be more powerful. I never thought or trying to suppress the taint in order to buy a Warden more time or in your case to have a child. Normally I would wonder why you would want a child do badly, but your companion has explained your unique circumstances. This country does need an heir and in my old age I want redemption for my name and my research. I have been working all this time with the effects of the ashes your elf brought and blood tainted by the darkspawn. If you ask where I attained this blood, I will refuse to help you at all so don't even bother. Instead I will tell you what I have found. Although the Ashes of Andraste will not destroy the taint, they will suppress it for a short time, around twenty-four hours. I made it into a poultice that can be taken like any other medicine. It does not take much of the ashes. What your companion brought to me should be enough for a year of more. If you need more than that then I will give you the recipe. Any good herbalist will be able to make it for you with the proper ingredients.

Have your husband drink the poultice himself before you make love. This will give you the greatest chance of having a child that is free of the taint. Then you will have to drink the poultice every day that you are pregnant. I do have to warn you though. I do not know what will happen once the child is born and you stop drinking the poultice. It may have a reaction much like that of the Joining. It may kill you when the taint returns to its full strength within your blood. I have not had time to test this fully so I cannot tell you about any of the long term effects."

"To give my husband an heir, I am willing to take the risk. Is there any danger to Alistair when he drinks the poultice?"

"There seems to be no ill effects to drinking the poultice once or even a few times. As far as the king is concerned, limit your tries to a few times a week so that his body can recover fully from the poultice before drinking it again. As for you, drink the poultice for as long as it takes for you to get pregnant and through your entire pregnancy. You may only stop when the baby is safely delivered. Then you must stop and I do not recommend taking it for any longer or trying for any other children. Ferelden will have to be satisfied with a single heir to the throne. A wet nurse will be able to feed the child, fore, I do not think it would not be safe for you to do it yourself."

"I understand."

"One last thing before we discuss payment. I would not suggest that you merely let nature take its course. There are many herbs that aid a woman in getting pregnant. I suggest you use as many as are necessary. You do not want to use this poultice any longer than you absolutely have to."

"Believe me. I want to get pregnant as quickly as possible. Thank you for giving me a way to do so. Now, what payment do you seek?"

"I only wish that my name be remembered for more than it is now. I do not want to be known as a monster or an apostate mage."

"I promise you this as the Queen of Ferelden. For what you have done for king and country you will be known as not only a Great Mage, but also as a Savior of Ferelden. Your name will be written in the history books for what you have done. You have redeemed your honor and your family name."

"Thank you, your Majesty. I may die now and know that my soul will rest in peace. I do not think I will live to see the birth of Ferelden's heir, but I am glad to know that I helped make its birth possible. I have made enough of the poultice to last you for six months. After that you will need a herbalist to make more. I have included the recipe. Now if you do not mind I will take my leave in order to eat my supper."

"If I do not see you tomorrow before we leave, I want to thank you again."

"It is I that should thank you. You let me live and allowed me to restore my name." Avernus took his plate from the table and left the room. He had motioned to a crate full of vials on the table. Adora looked inside. She found the recipe. Avernus named it the baby potion which Adora found very fitting. She lifted the box and carried it with her out of the tower and into the keep. Levi and Zevran met her at the door.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Levi said.

"I certainly did. I would ask that you keep an eye on Avernus. By his own admission he is not long for this world."

"Whatever you need, Majesty. I have had a room prepared for you for the night. If there is nothing else, I will show you there now."

"Thank you, Levi. Zevran and I will leave tomorrow. May I request the use of a horse in order to transport these poultices back to Denerim."

"Of course. It will be ready for you by the time you leave."

Zevran took the crate out of her hands which allowed Adora to reach into her gauntlet. She pulled out a small leather pouch and handed it to Levi. "For you hospitality and your horse. I will be offended if you do not take it."

The satchel jingled with twenty sovereigns. "Thank you, Majesty. You are most generous."

"Please Levi, call me Adora. Friends should not call each other by title. Now I will retire for the evening. We have a long journey ahead of us. Zevran, guard those vials with your life. You hold the future of Ferelden in your hands."

"Your wish is my command." Zevran grinned as he said this. He knew that the meeting with Avernus had been successful. Adora looked happy, happier than he had seen her in a long time. The weight of the country was now lifted from her shoulders and he was glad to see it.


	2. Chapters 4 to 6

**Chapter 4**

The ride back to Denerim took about a week, but to Adora it felt like an entire lifetime had passed. When she finally could see the sprawling city in the distance the relief she felt was evident even to Zevran.

"Do not worry, my dear. You will be in his arms by nightfall. Then just imagine, within a year's time, you will be holding a grand banquet to introduce the new heir of Ferelden to its people."

"I so hope you are right." Although she was relived to be home, there was still a part of her that was nervous. Even if this poultice did work, would she still be around to introduce the child to the country or would Alistair be left to raise this baby on his own. She had not spoken to Zevran about the warning Avernus had given her, nor did she plan to tell Alistair. She knew he would not let her risk her life in order to give him an heir. Without Morrigan, he would have gladly sacrificed himself to slay the archdemon so that she wouldn't have to. He had been king then, but that didn't matter to him as much as keeping her alive. He had told her this shortly after his coronation. Now, as far as she was concerned it was time to pay him back for his willingness to sacrifice himself. She would do the same if it meant giving him a child and heir.

By the afternoon, they were riding through the gates of the palace. She knew that Alistair would be in the great hall attending to business with his people. She resisted the urge to go there. It would not be fair to make her presence known to him when it would be some time before he would be able to leave. Instead she took the large crate to her chambers. Taking the recipe into her hand, she left the palace and traveled to the marketplace.

The apothecary was west of Wade's Emporium. She had traveled there many times since her marriage to Alistair. The town surgeon was located next door. He was the one who had told her what herbs to purchase and how to take them in order to aid her in getting pregnant. Now the owner of the apothecary knew her face well. He greeted her as he always did when she entered the building.

"Good to see you again, your Majesty. I just received a new shipment of those herbs you like today. They should be very potent."

"Thank you, Grayson. I will be needing those and I also have a recipe that I hope you will be able to make for me."

"Of course, your majesty. I'm the best herbalist in Denerim. If I can't make it, no one can."

"That's what I'm counting on. I also ask that you use the upmost discretion. We do not want anyone to know of this poultice until we are sure of how it works."

"I understand." Grayson held his hand out of the recipe and studied it carefully. "Andraste's Ashes, as in the Andraste."

"Now you see why discretion is needed. This pouch of ashes should be enough to make at least six months of vials. I will need to take the poultice every day. So if I should need more then I will see that more ashes are attained. It is my hope though that what we have will be enough. I have enough of the poultice now to last a few months, but I would appreciate the rest as soon as possible."

"The other ingredients should be easy enough for me to attain. I do not think it will be a problem, your majesty. May I ask what this poultice will be used for?"

"I will use it on myself in hopes that the Ashes of Andraste will halt the darkspawn taint long enough to give birth to a healthy heir. That is why I also need the herbs you mentioned."

Grayson walked into the back and filled a small cloth bag with herbs. For the country's sake he and the rest of Ferelden would pray they would work this time. A royal birth would be a new beginning for the country. After the Blight and the darkspawn they needed it. He brought the bag out and handed it to the queen. "I will start working on your poultice immediately, your Majesty. I will send a courier to you as soon as it is ready."

"Thank you, Grayson." Adora took the bag of herbs and left the apothecary. She hated that so many people had to know her personal business, but she accepted that such is the life of royalty. Her life belonged to the country and her business was the people's business.

She made her way back to the palace and to her bedchamber. There was a quill and paper on her dressing table. She used it to jot down a message to her husband. She then gave the note to a servant and asked her to bring it to the king. It was time for him to know that she was home.

Taking a few of the herbs from her bag, she placed them in her mouth and began to chew. They were bitter to the taste, but she was used to them by now. It was important for her to take them at least an hour before anything happened between her and Alistair. This would give the herbs time enough to enter her system and hopefully make her womb more receptive. The midwife and the surgeon had both told her the same thing. It was the only advice they had to offer except for prayer to Andraste and Adora certainly did her fair share of that.

By the time Alistair came into their room, the sun had already set in the horizon. He entered the bedchamber holding a tray of food from the kitchen.

"I thought you might be hungry. I didn't see you come down for supper." He placed the tray on the bed and walked over to kiss her gently on the lips. "Is everything okay, my love?"

"Everything is fine. I guess I just don't have much of an appetite."

"You have had a lot on your mind and I know I have not made it very easy on you."

"You have not made it hard on me either."

"But I think I have, while you were gone I had a lot of time to think. You have your duties as Queen and your duties as Commander of the Grey Wardens, as if those were not enough, the whole country, myself included pressures you for an heir. I wanted to say that I am sorry and that I do not blame you for our inability to have a child. I feel that I drove you away from me. You had barely had time to become settled before another quest sent you away and this time it was not the darkspawn we have to blame. It was me, it was Arl Eamon, and it was the entire country." Alistair kneeled down on the floor in front of her and placed his hands on top of hers in her lap. "From now on what happens, happens. I will not let anyone drive you away from me again."

"If what I found on my quest is successful, I won't ever have to leave again."

A smile came over his face then, as he looked up at her. "I am glad that your quest was successful. Tell me what did you learn from Avernus?"

Adora explained everything that Avernus had told her to Alistair. She was careful to leave out anything that might cause him to believe that her life was in danger. By the time she had finished his smile had turned into a beaming grin.

"Do you really think it might work?" His hand tightened around her slightly. Even though he had meant everything he had said to her, the prospect of them actually having a child together thrilled him.

"It seems like the best solution I've heard so far."

"So when do we get to try?"

"Avernus gave me enough of the poultice to last us for a few months and I have given the recipe and the ashes to the apothecary. Grayson will begin work on them immediately."

Alistair stood from his position still holding her hand in his own. "Then shall we?"

"The sooner the better." Alistair pulled her to her feet and kissed her firmly on the lips. She could sense a determination in him that she had never sensed before. His kiss was more driven, more urgent than she had ever known them to be. It made her wonder what Eamon had said to him while she was gone. Had Alistair contemplated taking another to his bed in order to relieve her of some of the stress she was under. Was his new found drive because he now realized he might not have to and he felt guilty for even thinking about it? Whatever the reason, she didn't care. This was her last chance to solidify her position as queen and to give her husband what he always dreamed about, a real family.

Each of them took a vial from the crate. The liquid inside was a dark violet in color. Tiny sparkling flicks swirled around inside of it. Together they removed the caps and held the vials to their lips. "Here goes nothing," Alistair said as he let the cool liquid slide down his throat.

"Here goes everything," Adora said as she did the same. The taste was not bad, but the effect was instant. It started with a warm feeling in her stomach. As the sensation grew, it seemed to stretch out through her entire body. The warmth of the potion coursed through her veins burning through the very blood it traveled through. Her legs became weak for a moment and she slumped into Alistair's arms. His body was hot to the touch and she knew that Alistair was feeling the same thing that she was. Then just as soon as it begin, it stopped. The burning in her blood abated and her strength came back into her legs. She looked up into her husband's eyes.

"Are you all right, my love?"

"I am fine now, but I can't feel you anymore. Before I could sense you nearby, much like I could sense the darkspawn. I always assumed it was part of the taint, but now it's gone."

"The taint is supposed to be different for every Grey Warden. Some acquire certain gifts while others do not. That would certainly explain why I've never been able to sneak up on you. Could this mean that it's gone? The taint is gone from our blood. The poultice worked. Thank the Maker." Alistair kissed her again before she had time to answer. If the taint was gone, he didn't want to waste any time before it returned, they had a full day together as perfectly normal people. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to the bed. He loved that he was able to lift her so easily. If given the choice he would probably never let her feet touch the ground. It was the only time where she ever fully depended on him. In his arms, she was completely his. As he lowered her onto the bed, he kissed her again, enjoying the feel of her lips against his. No matter how much time ever passed, he could not imagine ever wanting her less. She loved him for him, not because he was king and he loved her more than he ever thought it possible to love anyone. He broke their kiss long enough to remove his shirt and climb into the bed beside of her. He could feel something in the pit of his stomach. Part of him believed it was only the remnants of the potion he had drank, but there was another part of him that believed the Maker would answer their prayers. That this would be the night that would change their lives forever.

**Chapter 5**

Three months later, Alistair stood outside his bed chamber. Inside, Adora was being examined by the surgeon. A spirit healer had accompanied him in order to truly confirm what they all believed. All of the signs were present. Every morning Adora could be found kneeling in front of the chamber pot. Alistair had also noticed other changes in his wife. Her moods changed much for frequently, many times with him in the cross-hairs of her anger. There were also the late night cravings for the strangest combinations of food he had ever heard of. The stinky cheeses he could live with, but the addition of sweet cakes alongside them was sometimes more than he could take. It would all be worth it though if these things meant Ferelden would finally have an heir.

The spirit healer would be able to use her magic in order the see the baby, if there was a baby to see. She would be able to tell if the child was healthy and that everything was going well. It was that part more than the pregnancy that had the king worried. Alistair knew in his heart that his wife was pregnant. Now he prayed to the Maker for the baby to be healthy and free of the darkspawn taint.

He stood outside the door trying to strain his ear to hear what was going on inside. Alas, it was to no avail. The bed chamber was too big and the door too far away from the bed for him to be able to hear anything.

After what seemed to Alistair like hours, the door opened. The surgeon and the spirit healer stepped out into the hall. He stopped to face the king, who by this time had broke out into a sweat due to his worry. "Congratulations, your Majesty, the queen is with child."

Although he wanted to jump for joy, Alistair kept his emotions in check. "Is the child well?" he said as calmly as he could muster.

"Mother and child are very healthy. Everything is going as it should and the queen has asked to see you."

"Thank you." He took the surgeon's hand and shook it ruggedly. His excitement was impossible to hold back any longer.

Alistair rushed into the room and to his wife's side. She was sitting up in the bed with the blankets pulled up around her. He sat down beside of her and placed his hand on her belly. "We did it." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips. As he sat back up, his smile turned into a grin. "We will make an announcement to every country we can reach. Everyone will know that Ferelden is expecting an heir."

"Before you do, I think I should tell you something first." Adora had been very quiet up until now. The shock from the news was beginning to settle in at last.

"The surgeon said you and the baby were healthy. What more is there to tell?"

"I asked the surgeon to allow me to tell you the rest. We are healthy, that is true, all three of us."

It took a moment for him to grasp what she had said. "Three of you? I am not one of those three, am I?"

"No, you will make us a foursome."

"Two babies? Twins? Are they sure?" One child had answered his prayers to the Maker, but two, it was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

"The spirit healer saw them. There are two beautiful babies, a boy and a girl. I guess those herbs finally did their job."

"I guess so. Two babies, a boy and a girl, I still think I have to be dreaming."

"It's not a dream. It's an answer to our prayers."

Alistair jumped from the bed and ran to the open window. Sticking his head out the window, he said, "The queen is with child. Ferelden will have an heir." His voice was so loud that people in the courtyard below stopped to look at the window.

Adora got to her feet and joined him. "What are you doing?"

"I want to shout it from the rooftops. The woman I love is having my child. I thought you had made me the happiest man in the world the day you said 'I do', but I was wrong. I couldn't be happier right now if I tried." Alistair spotted a courier in the courtyard and yelled to get his attention. "Send word to Arl Eamon and herald it in the streets. The queen is with child." He turned then to face his wife, wrapping his hands under her arms and lifting her off her feet. He twirled with her around the room, his thunderous laugh filling the palace. Placing her back on the ground he hugged her tightly. "Thank you. Maker help me. I had almost given up hope that this would ever happen. Thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me when you hold your daughter in your arms the first time. We still have a long journey ahead of us."

"We'll make it. I know we will. The Maker has smiled upon us. He would not give us such a gift to just take it away."

"I was thinking. I would like to name our son after Duncan. If not for him, we would have never met. I know how much he meant to you and even though he most likely would have reprimanded us for ever being together, I think it would be only fitting."

"I agree. Duncan was like a father to me. I would also like our son to carry your father's name as well. He meant just as much to you as Duncan meant to me. He should be honored as well."

"Duncan Bryce Theirin, it will be a good name for a future king. What about our daughter?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about having a girl. All we ever discussed was an heir. A boy to carry on the Therin name and bloodline. We will have to think about it. For now though there is much to do. I will have builders begin on a nursery right away and we must celebrate. All of Ferelden will want to celebrate this wonderful news." Alistair kissed her again before breaking their embrace and leaving the bed chamber. There was a certain stride in his step. His feet seemed to barely even hit the ground as he walked.

Adora chuckled as she watched him walk away before she began to ready herself to leave the room as well.

"I hear that congratulations are in order," Arl Eamon said as Adora stepped into the King's study. Alistair stood beside him still grinning as widely as before.

"Thank you, Arl," It was one of the first times the Arl had spoken to her since her return from Vigil's Keep. "The Maker has truly blessed us."

"I am beginning to believe that the Maker himself has taken a personal interest in your life. I do not think there is anything you cannot do. Not only did you save my son from his demonic possession, you united the country, defeated an archdemon, ended a blight, rebuilt the Grey Wardens, and now against all odds you have given Ferelden an heir to carry on the Therin bloodline."

"Yes, she is pretty amazing," Alistair said. "I just wonder how we got so lucky as to find someone like her."

"I could not have done any of it without you, my king, especially the last. I believe your stamina and insatiable appetite is what we really have to admire." Adora chuckled and watched as Alistair's cheeks and ears grew red.

"Do not be ashamed, Alistair. The people want their king to have a healthy appetite," Eamon said. He was laughing now and Adora could not help but laugh along with him. The entire mood in the palace was lighter. No one was under the same stress as they were before.

"I see. I didn't know this was everyone pick on the king day."

"I think you should get used to it, Alistair. The closer she gets to giving birth, the moodier she'll get, and the more you're in for it."

"I'm standing right here." Adora placed her hands on her hips and looked at them both sternly.

"See what I mean. Now, your majesty, if you do not mind I would like to have a word with your wife in private." Eamon stepped forward and took Adora by the hand.

"Of course, Arl. Besides, I have much to do. Adora please find me once you are done. I want to discuss our announcement banquet."

"Yes, your majesty." He kissed her on the cheek as he walked past, leaving her and the Arl alone. She turned her attention back to the Arl.

"You have made Alistair very happy. I have not seen him like this in a very long time. I fear that I was partially to blame for his grievousness. I think it is time that I apologized for what I have said. I wanted you to know that what I did had nothing to do with you. I was only thinking about Ferelden. I am very glad now that Alistair was so against my request and that everything has worked out the way it has."

"I have never blamed you, Eamon. You were right, if this had not worked I was prepared to push Alistair to do the same. Our happiness has to come second to what is best for the country. No one understands that better than I. I would sacrifice anything for Alistair or for Ferelden."

"I know that now. Thank you for understanding."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, my queen."

"Should something go wrong. Promise me that you will be there for Alistair. Make him concentrate on the gift I was able to give to him. Help him to move on. Mostly, don't let him be alone."

"You should not think of those things. This should be the greatest time of your life. It is not a time to think of death."

"Just please promise me."

"Adora, is there something that we need to know."

"As a Grey Warden, I have never been a stranger to sacrifice. They believed one should sacrifice for the sake of the many. As Queen, I have always kept what is best for Ferelden as my top priority and if that means that I must sacrifice myself then I am willing to do so. Now promise me, please. And promise me you will not bring any of this up to Alistair. He is so happy. I do not want him to worry about what may or may not happen."

"I will promise, but I still want to know what is going on."

"I will tell you when the time comes. For now let us find the king and celebrate our wonderful news."

Eamon glared at her for a moment, but she was undeterred. The queen walked out of the study and followed in the direction of her husband. She was glad she had somewhat told Eamon about the danger she faced. It was important to her that Alistair by taken care of. If she did not survive the birth of her twins and the return of the taint to her blood, she did not want Alistair to follow her to the grave. He had his country to think of and he would have their babies to love and cherish the same way he had loved and cherished her.

As she turned the corner toward the great hall, she saw Zevran leaning against the wall. He smiled when he saw her approach.

"You are positively glowing, my dear. I think pregnancy looks good on you."

"So you already know."

"Lets see, I first heard when the king yelled out the window to the world. Then I heard it again when he passed me by going to see Arl Eamon. I expected a cigar, but I didn't get one. It was terribly disappointing. Finally, he told me for the third time as he went to the great hall. He also told every servant he passed and I'm sure he is at this very moment telling everyone assembled in the Great Hall for the fourth or fifth time."

"He's a little excited."

"That is an understatement. I don't blame him though. If you were pregnant with my child, I think I'd be floating on air as well."

"You are too kind, Zev. It is you I have to thank for all of this."

"I think you should thank Alistair for at least part of it." Zevran chuckled and pushed himself from the wall.

"You know what I mean. If you hadn't done what you did for us, these babies would never have been conceived. Thank you, Zevran. I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything. You have been my friend and confidant. You gave me my freedom and you gave me something to live for. I am glad I was able to do this for you."

Adora placed her hands on Zevran's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "Sparing your life and taking you with us was one of the best things I have ever done. I don't know what I would do without you."

"One thing for sure, your life would be a lot less interesting. You should get to your husband before things get any mushier." Zevran kissed her cheek even though, in his heart, he wanted so much more. He would give anything if the babies in her belly were his. He would take her far away from Ferelden and worship her like the goddess he knew she was. He pushed the thought out of his head as she walked down the corridor. For now, he was content to watch her happiness and worship her from afar. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her and that included keeping his feelings to himself.

**Chapter 6**

The joyous news spread through Ferelden and the neighboring countries like wild fire. Everyday couriers showed up at the palace with gifts for the royal family. The Queen of Orlais sent two beautifully carved cribs. They were made out of sylvan heartwood and carried an enchantment that would protect the babies from anyone who sought to do them harm. From Antiva, they were sent some of the finest horses Adora and Alistair had ever seen. There were two full size Antivan thoroughbreds and two beautiful ponies to match. Their black coats shone in the midday sun and Adora loved them the minute she saw them.

The people of Ferelden had not forgotten their king and queen either. The Grand Cleric of the Denerim chantry came herself to bless the queen and her babies. She also had dedication gowns made so that the children could be dedicated to the Maker after their birth. The clothes were made from fine ivory colored silk and each displayed the sunburst symbol of the Maker on the front.

King Bhelen of the dwarves in Orzammar sent two tiny crowns for the new prince and princess of Ferelden. Each was encrusted with jewels. The dwarven craftsmanship was very evident in the intricate designs along the jewel settings. Adora had not seen anything like it since Caridin had made a crown for her to give to the new dwarven king.

First Enchanter Irving sent mages from the Circle to stay at the palace. They were there should Adora or the babies need any healing magic and the surgeon was unavailable. One of the mages even cast an enchantment on the nursery. The ceiling became an image of a starry night sky. Clouds passed by and the stars moved just as they would in the sky outside. During the day the ceiling became clear blue like the summer sky. No matter what the weather outside the room remained bright and sunny.

The Ben-Hassrath of the Qunari sent a courier with a message to the queen. He had been very impressed before with the story of how she and Alistair had slain the archdemon. The Qunari never believed that simple humans whether Grey Wardens or not could show such strength and resilience. The message sent stated that a child from two such remarkable humans was a prize to be valued by the whole world. He knew that the children would be destined to do great things, not only in Ferelden, but in every other country as well. It was for that reason that the Ben-Hassrath wanted to be assured that the children would be protected through their young lives. He was going to send Sten to the palace to act as a personal protector and teacher to the children. Adora was thrilled when she read this. She had not seen Sten since he had returned to Kont-aar after the Blight. It would be good to have him around again and she couldn't think of anyone better to act as guardian to the babies, especially if she was not to be there herself.

One of the strangest gifts came from an unknown courier that refused to stay to deliver the package themselves. All that could be told was that the courier was a woman wearing a hooded cloak that covered her face. Adora opened the package with some caution. Inside she found a note and two small items. One was a dagger of Chasind make. The other was a small golden mirror. Adora looked at the mirror a long while ignoring the urge to run into the courtyard to try to catch the unknown woman. She convinced herself that even if she did the woman was by now in the shape of a dog or bird watching for a reaction to her gifts. Adora remembered giving that mirror to Morrigan, who had been surprised to receive such a gift without being expected to do something in return. That mirror had forged a friendship between the two of them. They had spoken before battling the archdemon. Morrigan had seemed sad that she was going to leave the only friend she had behind. Now it was clear that wherever she had gone to raise her child with Alistair, she was still keeping an eye on the events of the palace. Adora picked up the note and read it. It was short, only a few lines.

Congratulations Adora. May this mirror bring your daughter

the same joy it has brought to me and may this dagger keep

your son safe should he ever fight the darkspawn as we did.

Adora folded the note and placed it in her pocket. There was no word in it about herself or her child. That was Morrigan's way. Adora did take some solace in knowing that she was still alive and more than likely the child with her. It made her laugh to think about how frustrated she would be if the child turned out as loving as Alistair. Maybe it would be able to soften Morrigan's heart.

Adora looked down at her belly, now very round with the babies inside. They moved and kicked inside her and she was glad that they were so active. She looked around the nursery until her eyes landed on a vase of beautiful flowers by the window. An identical vase sat in her bed chamber. Alistair made sure that every day they were filled with fresh flowers. He had overseen her every movement since he found out about the twins. When he was not attending to his duties, he did not leave her side. She did not mind it though. She loved the attention he showered on her.

When Alistair came into the nursery later that day as he normally did, he was not as cheerful as he normally was. Frustration crossed his face and Adora noticed a letter in his hand.

"What is it, my dear?" She stood from the rocking chair with only slight difficulty. Normally Alistair would have insisted on helping her, but today he stayed where he was in the center of the room. Adora made her way over to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I have received word from the Grey Warden headquarters in Weisshaupt. They want an explanation for what has happened. How we were able to get pregnant when it was believed no two Grey Wardens could do so. They expect me in a month."

"We knew this would happen, Alistair. They never really accepted that we did not know how I survived slaying the archdemon. Now we have done something else that we were not supposed to do. The Grey Wardens would not stay silent about it for long."

"I know, but why now? Could they not at least wait until after the birth? I do not want to leave you in your condition. I want to be here incase something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen. According to the surgeon we have three months before the birth. That gives you time to make the journey and still be back at least two weeks before I am due."

"It just seems that we are cutting it too close. I do not want you to be alone."

"Alistair, I am far from alone. Zevran is here. Not to mention that I have received word that Sten will be arriving at the palace soon. Then there is also the Arl. I do not believe he would allow anything to happen to the heir of the throne."

"But I am their father. I should be the one to look after their mother."

"You are also the King of Ferelden and a Grey Warden. Those duties have to take precedent whether we want them to or not."

"Of course you are right, but I don't feel any better about it."

"Come we will make the proper arrangements. The sooner you leave the sooner you will return."

"I could get there sooner if I were allowed to go alone. The King's caravan will only slow me down."

"I won't even allow that. The king should never travel inside his own country alone let alone out of the country. I will not have you risk your life because you are in a hurry. You won't be any good to these babies if you are dead."

"Yes, your Majesty." He wouldn't argue with her on that point. "I will prepare to leave tomorrow and I will be back as soon as I can."

"We will be fine until then, but for now I am tired. I think I will go take a nap for a while."

"I will talk to Teagan and the guard, then come to join you later."

"Good night, my love." She kissed him gently on the cheek and made her way to her bed chamber. She was not really tired, but for the moment she needed time to think. If the babies did come while Alistair was away, there would be no guarantee that she would be alive when he returned. Could she allow him to go without telling him what might happen while he was gone? She had to. If Alistair knew the truth about the poultice, he would never go to Weisshaupt and the last thing she wanted was for Weisshaupt to come to them. The people of Ferelden would see that as the Grey Wardens coming to take over the country. Adora sat down at her dressing table and removed a piece of paper from the drawer. She wrote a letter to Alistair explaining everything she had not been able to tell him. If something were to happen before he returned, he would know the truth. Once finished, she placed the letter back into the drawer for safe keeping. Then she left the room to join her husband as he readied himself for his trip.


	3. Chapters 7 to 9

**Chapter 7**

With Alistair gone, Adora assumed all the duties of court. Her mornings were filled with the complaints of the noble class. Most squabbled over lands and money which annoyed Adora more than anything. She felt that the nobles should unite together. The ravages of the Blight had left many Fereldaners without homes. The lands affected by the darkspawn were unsuitable to grow crops or support any form of life. Common people starved and all the ruling class cared for were their own pockets. Still, it was her job as Queen to settle these minor disputes, despite the fact that all she wanted to do was tell them all to grow up and care for something other than themselves for a change.

By the afternoon, she could be found in her office. There were always papers that required her seal. Every day her position dictated immediate attention to foreign policy. Alistair was a young king with little knowledge of politics. Even if he had been studying governance in the time since his coronation, there were still some that believed he was an unsuitable leader. Others thought his obligations to the Grey Wardens would lead to an occupation similar to that off the Anderfels. There the monarchy was weak and all matters of politics deferred to the Grey Wardens in Weisshaupt. The king's journey had not helped the nobles to change their minds either. Rumors had even begun that there were nobles in Orlais that petitioned the royal family to reclaim its 'province'. Not even thirty years had passed since King Maric reclaimed the throne of Fereldan, whatever it took, Adora would make sure the Theirin blood would keep it.

Arl Eamon remained at her side for most of the time that Alistair was gone. He had proven indispensable in matter of state as well as his wife Isolde, who knew much more about Orlesian policy than she ever let on when they met during the Blight. Anora mostly stayed away from Adora. There had always been an animosity between the two of them because Adora had sided with Alistair at the Landsmeet and volunteered herself to become queen. Anora never believed that she really had Fereldan's best interests at heart and while Adora remained childless there was always a chance she could regain her power. Now that she was pregnant, Anora mostly stayed in her quarters. If that would change once Alistair returned, still remained to be seen. The King found her advice to be informed and vital. Adora thought he was naive to trust her as much as he did.

Her only break from the politics and the politicians came in the early evening. That was the time she called her quiet reflection. No one was allowed to disturb her except in the most dire emergency. She spent it in the garden mostly with Zevran as her companion. Sten, who had arrived after two weeks exactly as the Ben-Hassroth promised, would watch over her from a distance. She found that he was just as bad as Alistair when it came to watching her every move. She often wondered if he had ever been in the presence of a pregnant woman before. He acted as if she would break at any moment, much different that the way he had treated her during the Blight. Then he expected her to prove herself as a capable leader and warrior. Now she was sometimes amazed that he even let her cross the floor on her own.

Zevran was the only one that treated her no differently. Their conversations in the garden rarely included the babies. It was only when they made their presence know by kicking her ribs that he would acknowledge them and ask her questions.

"You look uncomfortable. Wouldn't you like to be in the palace resting instead of out here with me?" he said one early evening as they sat on a bench in the garden.

"I don't believe it would make a difference. I think the fresh air does me more good than not. Besides, I like my time out here with you. You're one of the few here that does not expect something from me. Comfortable or no, I do not wish to give it up." Adora readjusted herself on the bench. Zevran was right. She was much more uncomfortable than normal that day. There was a new pain in her lower back. It came and went making sitting or standing a chore. She ignored it the best she could, but Zevran had always been able to tell when there was something wrong with her.

"I enjoy this time with you also, Adora, but I do not want you miserable."

"I am fine, really. Women have been giving birth long before me. There is no need for me to be treated any differently as any of them."

Zevran did not argue with her. If he knew anything about her, he knew that she was stubborn. Instead he decided to change the subject. "Have you and Alistair decided what you are going to name the twins? I've always been partial to Zevran, myself, for a boy or Zevrana for a girl."

Adora chuckled. "I will have to think about Zevrana. We have not picked a name for our daughter, yet. We are going to name our son after Duncan, the Grey Warden that recruited us, and after my father, Bryce."

"You know you don't have much time to decide on a name for your daughter. I'd hate for her to come into this world nameless."

"I had thought about naming her after Alistair's mother, but in all the time I've known him. He has never mentioned her name to me."

"Isn't there some way you could find out? Could you not ask the Arl?"

"Eamon doesn't like to talk about Maric's liaison with the castle servants. He was Queen Rowan's brother and even though it happened after her death, I think he is still resentful."

"What about that sister of his? What's her name, Golddigger? Surely, she would know the name of her own mother."

"Goldanna," Adora could not help but laugh at his blatant slur against her. She would happen to agree with him about her also. Alistair, however, wanted to belong to a family so badly that even after what she had done when they met, he still gave her an estate and an allowance from his personal account. "I hadn't thought about her. Do you care to accompany me to her home?"

"I accompanied you into the pit of hell to stop the Blight, so why not. Golddigger can't be any worse than an archdemon."

"Sometimes, I wouldn't be so sure." They both laughed as Zevran helped her to her feet and the made their way out of the garden. As she walked, the pain in her back became more constant, but it was not so intense that she could not ignore it. She had sustained many injuries while they had traveled across the land. It had taught her that no matter how she felt duty would not wait for her to feel better.

Sten insisted on joining them. She had expected as much so she didn't mind. It was familiar and safe for all of them to be together again. The pain in her back made her insist on walking instead of riding to the estate. She did not think herself able to stand the jerking of a horse underneath her. The walk was not far, but by the time they got there, Adora's forehead had begun to glisten and it was obvious she was out of breath.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Zevran said.

"Not easy carrying around two extra people, I guess. I'll be fine once I sit down."

Zevran looked at her. When they had traveled across Ferelden, he had seen her carry packs that weighed far more than what was in her belly without ever breaking a sweat. There was something wrong, but if she wouldn't tell him, there was nothing he could do. He did insist on helping her into the house. If she were to pass out, he wanted to be close enough to catch her.

They waited in the parlor of Goldanna's home. Adora was still out of breath. The pain in her back was becoming more intense. Once this business was done, she had reserved herself to return home and have a surgeon brought. She didn't want to believe the possibility that she might be in labor. It was probably only a symptom of her pregnancy, but still she wanted to be careful.

"Good Evening, your Majesty," Goldanna said as she entered the parlor and bowed.

"Good Evening, Goldanna. I have come to ask a question of you." Adora wanted to get straight to business. She did not like her sister-in-law so there was no reason to linger any longer than she had to.

"Of course."

"I wish to know the name of your mother. I wish to honor her by naming the princess after her. No matter what her origin, she is the mother of a king and should be respected as such."

Goldanna looked at Adora. She was bewildered. "Your majesty, there is no need to pay any such tribute. My brother has done more than enough for us."

"I think Alistair would want a piece of his mother to live through his daughter."

Goldanna stayed silent for a long moment. "I cannot do it, your majesty. I can't have you honor her for a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"My mother was a servant at Redcliffe Castle, that was true. She died from a fever. My father had gone long before and I was all alone. I could not even afford the pyre to give her a proper funeral. It was the Arl that came to my aid. He offered me enough money for my mother's funeral and to get myself to Denerim where I still had family. All I had to do in return was tell a simple lie. If there was ever anyone to come and claim that he was my brother, I would tell him that Mother died in childbirth. I would send him away and never answer any questions he might have about whom Mother was. I was supposed to say that mother had an affair with the king and he was their child. I was given a story about how my mother and her child died. The rest I swore to keep to myself. I needed the money. Without it, I would have starved to death. I never thought the person that they were talking about would be so kind to me. I especially didn't think that the child would become King. I had nearly given up on ever seeing the child at all when you came to my place the first time. When you showed up, I did what I was told to do. I didn't want it to go this far, but I didn't know what to do. I can't let you name a princess of Ferelden after my mother. She never had an affair with the King. Alistair is not her son. I am so sorry."

Adora was stunned by the sudden revelation. There would be no going home now. She had to get to the bottom of this. Her husband had the right to know the truth and to punish those who lied to them. "Your apology does not belong to me. It belongs to the King. He will deal with you, not I. Until then you will not leave Denerim."

"Yes, your majesty." Goldanna bowed her head respectfully. She did not want to insight the rage of the queen. She could only hope that Alistair would be forgiving.

"Take me to Arl Eamon. He will explain this to me tonight," Adora said to Zevran and Sten.

Zevran took her hand and helped her to her feet. Once outside he voiced his concern. "Adora, are you sure it is wise to continue this quest. Let me take you to the palace. We can fetch the surgeon and by tomorrow you can speak to the Arl."

Adora wondered if her increasing pain had become so obvious to Zevran or if his concern stemmed from something else. It was now obvious to her what the cause of her pain was. By tomorrow, Ferelden would have its heir and she might not be there to see it. There had to still be time. Women could be in labor for hours. If she returned to the palace now, she would only be able to lay and wait for the babies to be born. If she could only ignore the pain a little longer, she could find out the truth for Alistair. He deserved that. Whatever the truth was, it would not be lost should she meet her end. "I must see the Arl, Zevran. He must be made to tell me the truth."

**Chapter 8**

By the time they reached the Arl's estate, the sun had completely disappeared behind the distant mountains. One of the household servants led them to the Arl's study. Eamon entered after only a few minutes. Adora remained in her seat as he approached. She was unsure of her ability to stand and did not want to alarm anyone more than she already had.

"Queen Adora, what brings you here at such an hour?"

"I seek the truth, Arl Eamon. I know that the servant girl was not Alistair's mother. Who was she that forced you and King Maric to come up with such a falsity?"

"I knew this would come up. I even tried to tell Maric that this lie would never succeed. Alistair's mother did not want him to ever know who she was. She did not want her heritage become a stigma over his head. It was her wish that Alistair have a good life, not as an heir to the throne, but as a human child."

"A human child?" An intense pain rippled across Adora's abdomen. Her voice shook for a second, but she quickly regained her composure. Zevran stood next to her. She wanted to reach out and take his arm as the pain raged through her, but she dared not alarm him further.

"Alistair's mother was a mage and an elf. She was also a Grey Warden. The King met her when he took the Grey Warden's through the Deep Roads. I'm sure you are well versed in the story. Somewhere in the Deep Roads, King Maric and this girl conceived a child. The warden's made her give him up from my understanding. She made Maric promise that Alistair would be raised as a human with no knowledge of her or what she was. When Maric brought the child to me, we heard of the death of one of the castle's servants. Maric came up with the lie and swore me to secrecy. Only the two of us, Duncan, and Alistair's mother ever knew the whole truth. I never even told my wife. I let her believe the same lie Alistair believed."

"What was her name? If she was a Grey Warden, there should be records about her somewhere. Alistair deserves to be able to see them, perhaps even to find her if the Deep Roads haven't already claimed her."

"Her name was Fiona and she was posted at Weisshaupt Fortress. Beyond that, I do not know. Maric only told me what he felt he had to and it was not much."

"Thank you for your honesty, Eamon. Once Alistair returns, I expect the same honesty for him. It is time that he knew the truth."

"I would have told him years ago. I wanted to after he became a Grey Warden. I even thought maybe he could find his mother if his travels with the wardens took him to the Anderfels. Then the blight came and Cailn died. The nobles would have never put the son of an Elven Mage on the throne. I couldn't tell him the truth, not and expect him to depose Anora and Loghain to become king."

"You do not need to explain yourself to me, Eamon. Just like Goldanna, your apology and explanations belong to Alistair. It will be his choice to give you not mine."

Eamon did not reply. He only bowed his head as Adora got to her feet. He was sorry for lying to Alistair for so long, but he did what he believed was right for the country. He would have to make Alistair see that.

As she stood, the most intense pain yet shot through her. It doubled her over and if Zevran had not been there to catch her, she would have fallen to the floor. Warm liquid gushed down the insides of her thighs. She looked down to see the skirt of her dress. Its light cream color was now streaked with blood. As another pain came, she did not fight the urge to scream.

"Adora?" Zevran said as she leaned against him.

"Get me home," she said in little more than a whisper. Her legs gave out from under her, but this time Sten was there to lift her into his arms. He carried her out of Eamon's estate and swiftly made his way to the castle. Adora whimpered against his chest as the pains rippled across her body. She was tired now. Her eye lids drooped and all she wanted was to go asleep.

"Stay with me." Adora could hear Zevran's voice, but he sounded miles away. It was only when he touched her cheek that she opened her eyes. She was in her bed and he was kneeling by her side. "The surgeon will be here soon." He held her hand in his and rubbed it gently. "Just hold on."

Another pain came and Adora screamed out. There was a sudden pressure at the base of her spine that she could not ignore. "There's no time. The baby is coming." She screamed. When she spoke again, her voice was strained and breathy. "Please, Zevran. Help me."

Zevran nodded and moved to the bottom of the bed. Sten had already left after laying Adora on the bed. He went to bring the surgeon and the healers. Zevran was all alone. He had never been present at a birth. Even at the whorehouse, all the children were kept outside with the babies came. He positioned himself on the bed and pushed her skirt up around her thighs. He had not realized how much she had bled out until looked at the bed underneath her. Of all the times he had seen blood on the battle field, he had never been afraid until then, but he could not alarm Adora. "Okay, I want you to push."

Adora did as he said. She grabbed at the blankets around her head until she held them in each hand. Then she bore down into her back, using her grip as leverage.

"I can see him, Adora. Keep going." Zevran held out his hands and the baby slid into them easily. "It's a boy," he said as he placed the baby on her chest.

Adora took a deep breath as the pain subsided for a minute. "Duncan, my sweet baby," she said as the baby's cries began to fill the room. A second later the surgeon entered the room.

"I will take over from here," he said.

Zevran moved off of the bed as the surgeon lifted the baby from Adora's chest and handed it to one of the midwives. He took Adora's hand and found it was cold.

"Stay with me." Her voice was still shaky. Her entire body trembled against the bed.

Zevran slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest. The warmth of his body against her was wonderful. She stopped trembling just as another pain hit her.

"Whenever you are ready, start to push," the surgeon said. He motioned for a spirit healer to come forward to start preforming a spell. "We must stop the blood loss, your majesty. I will have the healer to heal your wounds. Unfortunately, this means the birth will be just as difficult as the first."

Adora nodded as she prepared herself to push again. She was so tired. There was so little strength in her legs that she could barely keep them lifted. Pressing herself against Zevran, she concentrated on his warmth. Grabbing his arms. She mustered all of her strength into one final push. This time it was different. Something was wrong. The pain radiated from the bones in her pelvis.

"Stop, your majesty." The surgeon placed his hand on her abdomen. "I see the baby. She is backward. I'm going to need to turn her around. Brace yourself."

Zevran held her tightly against him, but it was not enough to comfort her. As the surgeon pushed against the baby inside her, the pain became too much to bear. Adora slumped against him. Her eyes were closed and all that let Zevran know she was still alive was the faint heartbeat he could feel against his arm.

"Someone, open a window. The queen needs air," the surgeon said. Another midwife threw open the chamber window and a brisk wind swept through the room.

Adora stirred against Zevran. He watched as she opened her eyes.

"Okay your majesty, I know you are tired, but I need you to bare down one more time. The baby is in position."

Adora took a deep breath. She looked at Zevran. "In the vanity, you will find a letter. It will explain what I did not. Please bring it to Alistair. If something happens, make sure he gets it."

"Don't think like that now. You're going to have this baby then you can give Alistair whatever you want."

"Zevran, promise me please. Bring the letter to him and help him through this. Promise me." Her voice was so low that even with his elven ears, Zevran could barely hear her.

"I promise," he said.

Once again Adora braced herself against him. She held onto his arms, but there was no strength in her grip. He helped her sit forward and she pushed into her abdomen with everything she had left. A second cry ran out through the room as the surgeon lifted the second baby into his arms.

"Adora, you did it. It's a girl, beautiful just like her mother," Zevran said.

She looked out at the surgeon, but her eyes were already beginning to close. "Fiona . . ." she said before losing consciousness.

"You're going to have to leave. Give the healers the room they need to save her," the surgeon said to Zevran.

He moved out from behind her and looked on as the healer came to her side and began to cast another spell. Before leaving, he walked to the vanity. In the drawer there was a single letter. It had no seal, but Alistair's name was written on the outside. Zevran took it and went to wait outside the room.

Arl Eamon and Sten stood outside the door waiting for word when Zevran exited. Eamon looked at him with a dozen questions in his eyes. He didn't have to speak for Zevran to know what they were.

"The twins are here. I only saw them for a moment but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. They are focusing on Adora. She lost a lot of blood and passed out after the girl came. Beyond that I don't know anything." He pushed his way past them and went to lean against a wall. He twirled the letter in his fingers as he waited for the surgeon to emerge.

When he finally came out of the room, he addressed the Arl. "The babies are early, but they show no signs that they are adversely effected. The boy and girl are perfectly healthy. The queen, however, is a different matter. We have managed to heal her wounds and stop the bleeding, but she has not yet awoken. The pupils of her eyes have turned white and her skin projects the cold of death. Yet, she breathes, her heart still beats. Only time will tell if or when she will wake."

Zevran pushed himself from the wall and walked to his quarters. Once inside he opened the letter and read it carefully. When he was finished, he slumped against the bed. She knew what was going to happen to her when the babies were born. She knew there was a chance that she would not survive the taint returning to her blood. The letter said it would be like a second joining. Perhaps the king would be able to offer some help into what could be done for her.

Thoughts of the king brought a sudden anger to Zevran. If the king had not been too anxious for an heir, then Adora would not have risked her own life in order to have one. Now she lay fighting for her life and the man that proclaimed to love her so much was not even there to be with her.

Quickly, he began to pack his things. He had a promise to keep. If he rode nonstop and bought a fresh horse at every city, he could intercept the king's caravan. There he would demand an explanation from the king. Long ago he had made Alistair promise to never hurt her again. More than that, he had promised to kill him if he ever hurt her again. If his reasons did not satisfy Zevran now, it was a promise he was willing to keep.

**Chapter 9**

Adora opened her eyes. The room around her was dark. There was not even a single candle in the room. No light shone through the windows. "Alistair?" she said into the darkness. As she sat up, her hands flew to her stomach. There was no longer the bulge of her pregnant belly, only the hard flat muscles that she remembered from before. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she scanned the room.

Panic began to spread through her as she realized that she was not in her palace in Denerim. This was a room she had never seen before. "Alistair?" This time her voice was louder and her fear was evident. A door opened in answer to her call. An elven woman walked in holding a single lit candle.

"I'm sorry dear, but Alistair is not here," she said as she sat the candle on the table beside the bed.

Adora studied the woman for a moment. She was older with fine lines around her eyes and mouth. Her blonde hair hung across her shoulder in a long braid, but the thing that had gotten her attention the most was the woman's eyes. She had seen those eyes before. She had looked into them nearly every day since the beginning of the Blight. Many times she had tried to find those eyes in portraits around the palace, but she had never found them until now. This elven woman had the same eyes as her husband. "Fiona?" she said finally.

"Duncan told me that you were very observant." Fiona brought up a seat and sat down beside the bed.

"Duncan? If you have spoken to Duncan, then I must be dead." Emotion welled up inside of her. She had never even laid eyes on her daughter.

"Not exactly. We don't actually know what you are. Duncan is trying to come up with an answer as we speak. He told me to come and get him once you awoke, but I wanted a chance to see you first. We have watched your progress since the beginning of the Blight. Your resilience is a credit to what the Grey Wardens stand for even if your methods were unconventional."

Adora knew immediately what she referred to even if she didn't say it out loud. Adora had convinced her son to have sex with a witch in order to conceive a baby that would take into itself the soul of the archdemon. The ritual had saved both of their lives. It was what had allowed everything else that had happened in their lives. They had managed to keep it secret from the Wardens at Weisshaupt, but somehow wherever she was they knew exactly what had happened. "Where is this place?"

"This is the Fortress of Kilronin. I guess you could call it the first line of defense against the Blight. Do you remember what is said at the Joining?"

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadow where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day, we shall join you."

"It's the last part that's important here. There is reason why some Grey Wardens die during the joining. There is also reason why we only live for so long. At our death, our duty to the Grey Wardens is not over. We come here. Kilronin is in the Fade. It was created by the Maker for the slumbering old gods. As long as they are trapped here, their call cannot be heard by the darkspawn. If the darkspawn cannot unearth them, there can be no blight. Our job is to find and seal any tears in the veil. The old gods use these tears to escape. We keep that from happening. Once our time here is done, we go on to be at the Maker's side."

"But you told me that I'm not dead. How can I be here if I didn't die when my babies were born?"

"It seems that you are stuck in the middle. When you appeared here, you were still alive there, even if it was just barely. We watched as you remained in both the real world and the fade, but we have found no explanation for it."

"How can you watch the real world from the Fade?"

"Duncan will have to show. I have spent more time here than I should. I only wanted a chance to speak with the woman who stole my son's heart."

"Please, don't go yet. There is so much I'd like to ask you."

"I'm sure I know what you would ask and I promise, before you leave I will answer." Fiona got to her feet. "There are clothes and armor in the chest. I will get Duncan and he will be back shortly." Fiona left and once again Adora was all alone in this strange place. What Fiona had told her swam through her mind. As unbelievable as it all sounded, somehow it made sense. The Maker truly had never abandoned his children. He had left their protectors in the real world and the spiritual.

Adora rose from the bed and approached the chest. The clothes and armor inside were familiar. They had belonged to her when she fought the Blight. The Silverite shone in the candle light. She watched it as she strapped each piece into place. There were so many times when she traveled across Ferelden that she believed she would never be able to go without wearing it. The thought had saddened her then. She had never pictured herself as a soldier. She had learned to fight alongside her brother but she did not think she would ever use her skills. As a Grey Warden she didn't think she would ever have to use any other skill. Now having her armor on again was more than just familiar or comfortable. It felt right like she was meant to be there.

"Commander Adora Theirin," someone said from the doorway.

Adora recognized the voice immediately. She turned toward the sound resisting the urge to run and throw her arms around the man's neck. Instead she bowed her head to him and only allowed her wide smile to reveal her true feelings. "Duncan, It is so good to see you."


	4. Chapters 10 to 12

**Chapter 10**

Alistair laid back on the bed in his caravan. He was tired from the events of the last few weeks and now all he could think of was getting home to his wife. They had been traveling now for nearly a week and he had another two to go. This would include the two-day ship passage from Kirkwall to Highever. He didn't look forward to that part of the journey. Open water had always made him nervous, but at least the trip was short and the time of year was known for good weather. At the fortress of Weisshaupt, he had seen many paintings of Grey Wardens riding mighty griffins into battle. What he wouldn't give for one of them now, just to get him home.

There had been no word from Ferelden since his departure, not that he had expected any. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what was happening back in Denerim, but for now he would have to accept that no news was good news.

His meeting with the First Warden went just as he thought it would. She found him immature and crass. He found her intrusive and cold hearted. For hours the woman had grilled him about the end of the Blight. She wanted to know how two Grey Wardens could single handedly slay an Archdemon, defeat a horde of darkspawn, and manage to survive the process.

"What can I say? Adora is an amazing woman."

"You were the senior warden in Ferelden after the loss of Duncan. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I had been a Warden for an astonishing six months before Ostagar. Then it was only Adora and myself until we found Riordan months later in Denerim."

"Why did you not send word to the other wardens in Thedas? Was your need for glory so driving that you risked your entire country?"

"Duncan had sent word to the Wardens in Orlais, but we knew it would be some time before reinforcements would arrive. The Blight was spreading before our eyes. Everywhere there were refugees that had lost everything to the darkspawn. We could not simply stand around and watch Ferelden wither and die just because there were only two of us."

"So you used the treaties left in the ruins of Ostagar to enlist help from the people of Ferelden. Then you forced a march on the horde in the capital city of Denerim. There you confronted the Archdemon and according to all accounts killed it."

"That is correct."

"And you survived."

"I didn't strike the final blow."

"Your fellow warden, then?"

"Obviously."

"Do not be snide with me. There have been four blights before this one. In every blight a Grey Warden has given their life in order to truly slay the Archdemon. You say it is dead. There are witnesses to that saw its corpse after the battle. Others claim they saw the soul of the old god return to its prison at the moment Commander Adora struck the final blow. But there are no witnesses to that final blow or to the battle before it except you and your companions. I want to know exactly what happened."

"First Warden, I explained exactly what happened. I sent you a letter once we were sure the Blight was over. Everything in that letter is exactly as I remember it happening. "

"You said there was a witch in your party. Your claim is that she performed some kind of spell that allowed the soul of the old god the return to its slumber without entering into the Grey Warden that took its life. We have extensive knowledge of magic here, but we have never encountered such a spell. Where did she acquire this knowledge?"

"She claimed her mother was Flemeth, the mythic witch of the wilds."

"Did you believe her?"

"I saw the woman transform into a dragon with my own two eyes. If she wasn't the Flemeth of legend, she was damned close."

"And what happened to Flemeth?"

"We killed her so that her daughter could retrieve her grimoire. I presume it was from the grimoire that she found the spell she used, but I do not know."

"What happened to this witch?"

"She disappeared after the battle. Adora tried to track but there have been no signs of her." He didn't want to tell them that she had actually stepped through an Eluvian mirror in order to raise his demon baby in some unknown place.

"I trust this is still an on going investigation. The Grey Wardens are very interested in knowing this spell."

"Of course, First Warden."

"This is, of course, not the only time you and your fellow warden have used magic to circumvent the limitations of being a Grey Warden. I am, of course, referring to your recent announcement that Commander Adora is with child. It is very uncommon for a Warden to conceive a child, women especially. Something about the taint renders most women barren. Men suffer this also, even if it is slightly more common for a male Warden to impregnate someone not of the order. That being said, you understand our curiosity when we received news that two Grey Wardens were expecting a child. The fact that the same two wardens survived the slaying of an Archdemon, just made it all the more intriguing. Your letter stated that you used a poultice made from the Sacred Ashes of Andraste."

"They are said to cure any disease."

"Do you see being a Grey Warden as a disease?"

"The taint is a disease of the blood."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before joining the order."

"Everything I have, I owe to the Grey Wardens. Without them, I would by now be nothing more than a drunken, lyrium addicted, and bitter Templar. Part of my duty as King of Ferelden is to provide an heir to take the throne upon my death. As a Grey Warden, that death is assured sooner than most. This order has never spurned the use of blood magic or any other means in order to stop the darkspawn threat. Adora and I were only using the same conviction in order to fulfill our duty to our country. Just as we would to fulfill our duty to the Grey Wardens."

"In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice."

"By any means necessary."

There were still many questions to be asked, but for the moment the First Warden was satisfied with Alistair's answer. In the coming days, she still managed to grill him on his sexual relations with his wife. Something Alistair certainly wasn't comfortable talking about. It had been all he could do to ask Adora to join him in his tent the first time. Days he had thought of the perfect time and place, to no avail. If it had not been for Adora's honesty in such matters, he was convinced he would have gone down in history as the Virgin King of Ferelden. Now he was expected to describe in detail his private life. For days, he walked around in a constant state of blush. He cheeks would burn so brightly that once the first warden had asked him if he needed some air. When he took her up on the offer and went outside, he could hear her chuckling behind him. This only infuriated him and the rest of his face reddened to match his cheeks.

As he lay on the bed reflecting his first visit to Weisshaupt, he prayed that he would never again have to go back. The First Warden express an interest in meeting Adora once the babies were old enough, but he hoped it was only a suggestion. Time would only tell.

Closing his eyes, Alistair began to drift of to sleep. As he was on the brink of sleep, something began to shake him around the shoulders.

"Come on, Alistair. It's time to go," a voice said.

His eyes shot open, but it was hard to focus in the lack of light. Alistair reached for his sword, but it was too far away. Instead, he used his hands to throw his assailant off of him. The person let go as he did this and Alistair nearly crashed off of the bed in his confusion. When he heard the laughter, he knew immediately who it was. "Zevran, what the . . ." He stopped before he could finish his sentence. In that instant, so many things entered his mind. His eyes adjusted and he got his first good look at the elf in his caravan. Zevran looked like he hadn't slept in days. Dark circles surrounded his eyes. His leather armor was covered in dust as was his face and arms. This was nothing like the Zevran he knew. "Adora, what has happened to her? How are the babies?"

"The babies came early. The healers did all they could, but I think you need to read this." Zevran handed the letter to Alistair. He had waited for this moment since he left the palace. If Alistair knew anything about what was going to happen, he would not be able to hide it now. His reaction would be the only thing that could save him.

Alistair opened the letter. When he saw it was in Adora's hand he calmed slightly, but as he read the words, all of his anxiety returned. By the time he finished, there were tears welling up in his eyes. He looked up at Zevran, who still stood next to the caravan door. "Is she dead?"

"Not as of the time I left. The surgeon said she was sleeping, but was unsure about if or when she would ever awaken."

"How could she have done this? An heir was never that important to me. She was the only thing I ever wanted. Why would she leave me like this?"

Zevran's anger turned to pity as he watched the king sob next to him. "You really didn't know the risk."

"She didn't tell me that there would be any danger from the poultice. If she had, I would have refused to use it. Nothing would be worth losing her. She had to have known that was how I felt. We need to get back to Denerim. I will tell Ban Teagan that we are riding ahead."

"It took me little more than a week to reach you. We can make it back in just as long. A ship waits for us in Kirkwall. A friend has agreed to take us to the port in Highever."

"Then we leave as soon as my horse is saddled." Alistair jumped to his feet and left the caravan.

Zevran went to prepare fresh horses for the journey. By the time Alistair returned from speaking with the ban, the horses were ready. He climbed into the saddle beside Zevran and without a word they galloped out of the camp.

For days, they barely said anything to each other. Zevran only spoke when he had something to tell about the road or the journey. Alistair would only nod his replies. There were so many things on his mind and conversation was the least of them. In Kirkwall, Alistair was not interested in diplomacy. The city was still full of Ferelden refugees from the Blight. He wanted nothing more than to be able to bring his people with him. At the very least, he could have given them some words of encouragement, but now there was no time. As he walked through the streets, he kept his cloak pulled tightly around him. He didn't know if any of them would recognize him, but he didn't want to find out either.

Outside of a tavern known as the Hanged Man, Alistair waited for Zevran to return with the ship's captain. He had met the woman only briefly during the Blight, but in that short time she had made quite an impression. Isabella had propositioned him and when she learned of his relationship with Adora, invited her to join in. It was no surprise that she was a friend of Zevran's.

"Isabella isn't here," Zevran said as he exited the tavern.

"What do you mean she's not here? You said she would be waiting here to take us to Highever."

"She's still in the city, just not in the tavern. I spoke to an acquaintance of hers. He said she went to Darktown. There's a clinic there. It's run by some apostate mage from Ferelden. He heals the refugees and rumor is he was once a Grey Warden. Isabella went to see him over some rash."

"I really didn't need to know that part. Do we go and find her or do we wait for her to return?"

"I suggest we go to this clinic. If I know Isabella it could be hours before she returns and hours are something we don't have."

"Finally something we both agree on. Do you know the name of this healer from Ferelden?"

"The dwarf called him Anders. I couldn't tell you if that is his real name or a reference to where he comes from. Why, do you know him?"

"I've met him once in Amaranthine. Adora conscripted him in order to save him from the Templars."

"Well then if he owes her his life he might be more apt to help."

"We can only hope." Alistair followed Zevran into the underbelly of the city. Very little light from the surface penetrated into its dark allies, but there were lit lanterns along the streets.

"All we have to do is follow the lanterns and if our need is great enough Anders will appear. What is this guy?"

"Apostates can't be too careful, especially here in Kirkwall."

"It's not just Kirkwall. Apostates have to be careful everywhere. Isabella went to the apothecary for me. She will return shortly. Until then, welcome to my clinic, your majesty."

Alistair turned to the direction of the voice and found the mage standing in an open doorway. "Please lower your voice and do not address me by title. I am just a traveler trying to make it home, nothing more."

"To the people here in Darktown, you are so much more. These refugees cling to every story they receive about you and your queen. I should know, I've told a few of them myself. They all dream of returning to Ferelden."

"And I would welcome each of them back personally if I could."

"You know, I actually believe that you would. Now come in before someone out here recognizes you." Anders led them into his clinic. The place was little more than a hovel with make shift beds. At the moment it was devoid of people. "It's not much to look at, but it's clean."

"I would like to thank you. You have done a great service to your country."

"I just can't stand around and watch injustice happen to anyone. Not if I can do something about it."

"Adora has spoken very highly of you." Alistair removed his cloak and took a seat. Even though he was in a hurry it did feel good to rest for a moment. Zevran stood by his side, but remained silent.

"She was always very kind to me. It never mattered that I was an apostate. To her, I was an equal. She'll never know how much that meant to me. If it is not for the refugees, what does bring you to Kirkwall. I thought a king never traveled without an entire army of attendants."

"I'm just trying to get home. Zevran and I left the caravan behind some days ago. It is important that this journey is as fast as it can be."

"Are there troubles in Ferelden?"

"If there has been no word of it here in Kirkwall, I hope it is because everything is well and not because the Arl has kept everything a secret until my return."

"The last word we received from Denerim was the announcement of the queen's pregnancy. On that night there were celebrations in the streets of Darktown. I remember it fondly. The refugees need some kind of hope to hold on to." Anders stopped speaking as he thought for a minute then a look of concern came over his face. "Please do not tell me that your urgency is because something has happened to the queen."

"Adora delivered early. Beyond that I do not know."

"I am very sorry. It would devastate all of Thedas if something were to happen to your child."

Alistair began to break down again. He had tried not to think of the worst since he had Zevran had left the caravan. Now he could not help but think of what did wait for him in Denerim. He had been afraid to ask Zevran if the babies were in any danger. There was a chance that his homecoming would be marred with the death of all three of them.

Zevran turned away. He could not bare to watch a grown man cry. This was mainly because he too wanted to break down and sob. To keep that from happening, he walked out of the clinic for some fresh air.

None of this was lost on Anders, who sat watching them silently. "I believe this is more serious than I first imagined. Please tell me, does the queen . . . Adora live?" His heart sank in his chest as the prospect ran through his head.

"I do not know if any of them have survived." Saying it out loud made it more real to Alistair than it had ever been.

"Then my apologizes do not begin to convey my true feelings. I owe my life to your wife. I would gladly give it if it meant she might live."

"Thank you, Anders." Alistair began to regain his composure slowly. Normally he would not have allowed himself to act that way in front of a stranger, but this was different. Anders had known Adora just as he and Zevran knew her. Just like them, he owed her a debt that could never be repaid. It made him feel better that there were others that would feel the impact of her loss.

Zevran walked back in a short time later. If he had been crying, he covered it now. Beside him was the woman Alistair recognized as Isabella.

"King Alistair. Zevran did not tell me that you were to be the 'special cargo' on my ship. I see time and title haven't diminished any of your rugged good looks. Remind me to talk to your wife about borrowing you for the summer." Isabella strode up to Alistair and laid her hand on his shoulders.

"Isabella! I hope you have those herbs I needed. Come over here with me and I'll make up that salve for you." Anders practically dragged Isabella into the corner with him. There they had a brief conversation that neither Alistair nor Zevran could hear. When they returned, her demeanor had totally changed.

"My ship is ready whenever you are, Your Majesty."

"Please there is no need to call me that. Call me Alistair. Thank you for the use of your ship, Isabella and your indiscretion in the matter of my voyage. I promise you will be handsomely rewarded."

"It's my pleasure. I owed Zevran a favor anyway. Whenever you're ready, I'll see you at the docks. Thanks for the salve, Doc."

"Anytime," Anders said. He watched her leave before turning his attention back to Alistair.

"What did you say to her?" Alistair said.

"Oh I just told her that if she didn't behave herself with you that the next time that rash came back, I'd let her suffer."

"Oh, then I owe you my gratitude."

"Don't thank me, but please send word once you arrive in Denerim. I wish to know how our queen fares."

"Of course. Please, I would also like to help. These refugees are as much my people as any staying inside Ferelden's borders." Alistair reached into his armor and untied a satchel filled with coins. "Take this. I'm sure you can find good use for it."

Anders took the satchel, gratefully. "This will do a world of good for many starving Fereldaners. Thank you, Your Majesty. You truly are everything that Adora portrayed you to be." Anders bowed as Alistair pulled his cloak around his shoulders and over his head.

Zevran and Alistair quickly made their way to the docks. They had sold their horses outside of the city gates. Once in Highever, they would be able to get new ones from Fergus and hopefully an update on the queen's condition. As they settled onto the ship, the only things on both of their minds were Adora and the babies.

"Why have you not asked about your children?" Zevran said as they stood on the deck of the ship.

"I was afraid of the answer. The thought of losing Adora is hard enough, but if you were to tell me that one or both of my children are dead as well. I don't think I could take it."

"The surgeon told us that they were perfectly healthy, even though they were small. He could see no reason not to believe they would be fine."

"That is a relief. Thank you, Zevran. It means a lot to me that you told me."

"I delivered your son, myself. Adora had ignored her labor until it was too late to wait for the surgeon. Your daughter, I did not get to see. She tried to enter the world backwards. By the time the surgeon delivered her, Adora had lost so much blood. He rushed me out of the room before I could get a good look at her, but if there is any accounting for her lungs, I'd say you've got your hands full."

"Why would she have ignored her labor, Zevran? That doesn't make any sense. She wanted these babies more than anyone. Why would she have put them or herself in danger?"

"She was trying to find out your mother's name. She wanted to surprise you by naming your daughter, Fiona, after her."

"My mother's name was not Fiona."

"So much for what you know. Alistair this is probably not the best time to tell you this, but if I know Adora, she ignored her pain in order to find out the truth for you. She would not have wanted it to remain a secret."

"What secret? Spit it out, Zevran."

"The Arl told her that the story of the servant girl being your mother was a lie. King Maric came up with it in order to keep your real mother's identity a secret. Your sister Goldanna was planted in order to keep you from learning the truth."

"If that's true then who was my real mother."

"From what I heard the Arl tell Adora, Your mother was a Grey Warden. When King Maric entered the deep roads with the Wardens, he fell in love with one of them. She was an elven mage named Fiona. The spent the night together in the deep roads and afterwards the elf brought a baby to Maric. She didn't want to baby to know anything about her. She wanted him raised as a human, but not as a prince. He was not to be a rival for Cailin. All she wanted for him was to be loved and cared for."

"My mother was a Grey Warden, a mage, and an elf, but look at me. I am no elf."

"Did you not know, Alistair? A child between an elf and a human will always look like a human. It is not so bad being an elf though. I have always rather liked it."

"I don't have a problem being an elf, at least, I don't think I have a problem with that. I . . . I think I need to be alone for a little while. Thank you for telling me this Zevran, really, but . . ."

"There is no need to explain. I will leave you to think, just thought you might want to know about the twins. For what its worth, I am sorry about the rest."

Alistair nodded his head and stared into the horizon. He had some questions for the Arl once he returned to Denerim. He would be held accountable for the lies he told as well as everyone else. Adora had risked her own safety to uncover the truth. The least he could do was make sure that he learned the rest of it.

Many long hours passed before Alistair was ready to talk again. He found Zevran on the ship's stern speaking with Isabella. As he approached, Isabella bowed her head to him and left them alone. Alistair was grateful that he would not have an audience for what he had to say. "I would have a word with you, Zevran?"

"If you wish."

"You and I have never really been friends. We have tolerated each other for Adora's sake, but that was all. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I have been a pompous ass for to long."

"I hope you don't expect me to argue with you."

"No, but I do expect you to let me finish. I'm not exactly good at admitting I'm wrong."

"This should be good. Please do continue."

"I know how you feel about Adora. I've known for years. You betray yourself every time you look at her. For a long time it used to make me jealous. I knew how you felt and had to watch as you became her friend and confidant. When she could not be with me, you were her constant companion. I envied what the two of you had. So much so that I used to pray to the Maker that the Crows would come for you and force you to leave Ferelden."

"That still may happen. Do not give up on your dreams, but I must say this is a poor apology."

"Im not finished. I don't pray for it anymore. Actually, I don't wish for you to leave at all. Even if we get to Denerim and . . . the worst has happened. I will need help. The twins will need more than just me to tell them how wonderful she was. I could not think of anyone any better than someone who loves her just as much as I."

"Alistair, I do not know what to say. Yes I do love Adora, but she made her choice between the two of us long ago. I could have never taken her away from you though there were times that I wanted to try. If we do lose Adora to the taint, I do not know where I will go. Your offer is tempting and I will think on it."

"I also wanted to thank you. Thank you for bringing my son healthy into this world. Thank you for taking care of Adora in my absence. You have been a good friend."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty." Zevran allowed his sarcasm to show as he used Alistair's title. He knew that even though Alistair was king, he much preferred to be seen as himself, especially when he was not at court.

"Now there you go trying to piss me off again."

"The conversation had become too serious. I had to do something to get under your skin."

"You're still an insufferable bastard, Zevran."

"And you are a royal one. It's one of the many things we have in common, but I think I see the shore. Let us be ready to travel."

Once outside the gates of Denerim, Alistair had his first feeling that he was really home. Days in the saddle had worn away at his resilience. Not since the Blight had he been forced to travel so far without stopping. He spurred his horse through the streets until he reached the palace. The Arl stood outside the door of the palace. He had waited there every night since Zevran's departure. He wanted to be the first to speak with the king upon his arrival

"How is the Queen?" Alistair said as he dismounted his horse and ascended the palace steps.

"The queen's condition has not changed." Arl Eamon held open the door for Alistair to go inside. It was before dawn and most of the servants were still asleep. "The day after the birth, she came down with a fever. Healers stayed with her for the entire day attempting to heal her, but it did not seem to help. When her fever finally broke, she would still not awaken. The surgeon examined her and he can find no reason for her slumber. The only thing that is unusual is the state of her eyes. The pupils have turned an eerie white, like the eyes of the dead, but she still breathes and her skin is still warm."

"It's the Joining. The fever must have come when the taint reentered her body. What has happened to her eyes happens to all Grey Wardens during their Joining. It is a sign that the taint has taken hold, but I have never known it to last so long. Take me to her."

"But, Your Majesty, you have only just arrived. Let me have a meal prepared for you or a bath drawn. I am sure you want to rest first. You have not even seen your children yet."

"I do not plan to see them, either. I want us to see them together and until I know that will never happen . . . " His voice drifted to nothing. "Take me to my wife. I will stay with her until she awakens."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Arl Eamon led him to the room where they had moved the queen. She was no longer in the bed chamber she shared with Alistair so it would be free for his return. When he saw this, he became infuriated.

"Why is she not in our chambers?"

"Alistair, I did not think you would want to share a bed with your wife in this state. Where would you sleep?"

"Where I sleep is no concern of yours. When she awakes, I want her in her own bed." Alistair walked up to his slumbering wife and lifted her into his arms. Her body was limp, but it was not difficult for him to carry her to their room. There he laid her on the bed and brought the blankets around her. "There, my love, sleep as long as you need to and I will be right here by your side. I promise nothing will ever take me away again." He kissed her on the forehead before walking to the corner of the room and returning with a chair. He sat himself down beside of her. If she awoke, he would be there to see it.

Eamon watched from the doorway, but there was nothing he could do. Across the hall, Sten stood guard over the sleeping babies. Zevran went to his own quarters and threw himself upon the bed. Exhaustion had finally caught up with him and he could stay awake no longer. He had filled his promise to Adora. Now it was time for him to get some much needed sleep.

**Chapter 11**

"Commander Adora, leader of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, that is quite a title for someone who has only served the wardens such a short time. Then there are also Hero and Queen. In my absence you have done very well for yourself."

"I didn't have much of a choice. It was either end the Blight or watch my home swallowed up in its darkness."

"End the Blight? Is that really what you think?"

"The Archdemon is dead. If there is anything else to come from what we did with Morrigan, at least I gave my country time to prepare itself."

"And that is what you have done. There will come a time when the consequences of your actions will return and on that day you will once again be called to fight. It disappointed me that you gave in to your desire for Alistair. He was always ruled by his raw emotions, I knew from the moment he first saw you, that he was falling in love with you. You represented everything that he was not. You were strong and confident with a compassionate heart and an unwavering sense of duty. I believe just being around you turned him into a better person. It was that unwavering sense of duty that made me believe you would restrain yourself. Your driving force was to avenge your family and fight the Blight alongside the Grey Wardens. I did not think there was any room for love. Yet, here you are. You and Alistair disrupted the nature of the world itself when you allowed that ritual to be performed with Morrigan. Everything that the Maker created to keep humanity safe, you destroyed in a single night. I only hope you are ready when the time comes. You will not escape your fate so easily then."

"How dare you question what Alistair and I have done? If you would have had us do so differently, where were you to ensure that it happened. We knew nothing about what it was to be a Grey Warden during a Blight and your secrecy on the matter bordered on the ridicules. Then you sent us to the Tower to light the beacon and why, because Alistair was Cailin's brother. You knew his impulsiveness would be his undoing yet you stood by him. You followed him into death without a second thought as to what would happen to the rest of us. You told Alistair that you were having the nightmares. Your time had come to go into the Deep Roads so instead of meeting your fate there you met it on the front line at the Battle of Ostagar. You got the death you wanted and in the process you left the two of us to battle the horde alone. We did everything that was expected of us and yes we fell in love. I will not apologize for that. I will also not apologize for the ritual we participated in to stay alive. Ferelden needed a king and the king needed a queen. The country needed a hero and when the time comes for me to don that mantle again, I will not hesitate. Even if I only bought us time, I will see this Blight through to the end."

"And glad I am to hear it. There is great courage in your conviction, Adora. You will need it in the coming months and years if you are ever to succeed. You are right that I abandoned you to your fate. I felt the calling and I knew that I would be no help to you during the Blight. I should have been more truthful with the two of you, but I do not think it would have made a difference. Your destiny is clear as is the destiny of your children. I can only say that the maker himself has taken personal interest in your life, even to the point of bringing you here in order to learn what you must do."

"Then you have learned why I was brought here?"

"I believe we know what it is you are here to learn. There are Wardens searching for the last tear in the veil. It was what allowed the last old god, Urtheniel, to return to Thedas. Once it is located, you can use it to return to your body. We have learned that there was a rogue Grey Warden that helped Urthemiel escape. Once an old god finds a tear in the veil, it awakens inside its earthly prison. The calling is the song heard only by the darkspawn. They are compelled by it to dig until they release the Archdemon from its prison. The architect thought he could control Urthemiel because he was immune to her call, but all he managed to do was release unto Thedas faster."

"I remember the architect. He was obsessed with using the blood of the Grey Wardens in order to free his brethren from the calling. He felt it the darkspawn were no longer compelled to find the old gods then it would end the possibility of any future Blights."

"When Urthemiel awoke from her slumber, she brought with her the warden that helped her escape the fade. This Warden was a forced conscript that never forgave the order for the sacrifices he was forced to make. Here in the fade he attempted a rebellion. As a result, he was exiled from Kilronin. He would be forced to wonder the fade as a spirit until his duty to the Wardens was finished. We never believed that he would side himself with the old gods. He located the tear in the fade and revealed its location to Urthemiel in exchange for passage back to Thedas. Now he resembles a fade spirit that it trapped in the real world. I believe you met one in the Black Marsh, Justice. Like Justice he has to embody a human host in order to survive. He has mostly used the bodies of Grey Wardens, but we believe now he has learned how to enter the body of a living host, taking it over permanently. That is why we believe you are here. The maker has given us the chance to warn you. We have seen into the future and it is your son that he plans to embody."

"My son? How can you be sure?"

"We wardens have a way of seeing the world beyond the Fade. The maker has allowed us the ability to watch over our families and the other Grey Wardens. It is how we knew about the ritual performed between Alistair and Morrigan. It is how we knew that you worked with the Architect in order to destroy the Broodmother. It allows us to see the past, present, and future even if it is just a glimpse. We have seen your children. Your daughter is destined to follow in your footsteps. She will become one of the greatest First Wardens in the history of the order. Your son will be the finest King since Calenhad. They will be a credit to you and Alistair, but only if we can stop this threat against them by this Blood Warden."

"Blood Warden?" All of this information was becoming too overwhelming for Adora. She had barely seen her son after he was born and not even seen her daughter. Now she was being told about how great they would be as adults. A time she nor Alistair would be around to see. The taint in their blood demanded a death in the Deep Roads. It was possible that neither of them would survive long enough to ever see the greatness Duncan spoke of.

"In life this Warden was a Blood Mage. He used his power against the darkspawn in life and to aid Urthemiel after his death. It is a name he gave himself. It reflects his hatred of the order as well as his love for his own evil."

"If he has the ability to possess anybody, how will I be able to find him?"

"The same way we did. Come with me. I have something to show you." Duncan exited the room and Adora followed. The fortress was made up of large corridors. Closed doors stood on either side. Adora assumed this was were the other Wardens stayed. She walked next to Duncan as they walked silently toward a large set of wooden doors. They reminded her of the doors outside the Great Hall in the palace, but when they were opened she did not see the throne room she expected. Instead the doors opened up into a large atrium. There was a pool in the middle. Many Grey Wardens stood at its edge, staring into the water. "We call this the Pool of Memories. In these waters we can see anything we wish. It allows us to watch the events of our past, our families in the present, and what will happen to the world in the future."

"How can the future be a memory?"

"The future is the history of the next generation. Time is different here. Days here could be weeks or even months in the real world. The pool allows us to keep in touch with our past lives. It is especially good for those that die during their joining. They need that connection to help them to deal with their duty as Grey Wardens. Sacrifice is never easy."

Duncan led Adora to the pool. "How does it work?"

"You only have to think about what you want to see. Try something simple at first."

Adora concentrated on her reflection in the water. She thought about her babies and she watched as her reflection disappeared. She was now looking at the Great Hall. Alistair sat on the throne. He was older. There were streaks of grey through his blonde hair and beard. His face was slightly fuller and his eyes. Adora was struck by the difference in his eyes. They were no longer the bright and carefree eyes of the man she met at Ostagar. They were the wise and knowing eyes of a king. Adora would have stared at him forever, but the sound of an opening door caught her attention. She watched as a young girl ran down the red carpeted center of the hall.

"Daddy, Daddy," she said as she ran up to Alistair. The little girl was no more than ten years old. Golden curls bounced across her head as she ran. Her face was the mirror image of her mother, Eleanor. As Adora saw her, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Alistair stood from his throne, lifting his daughter as she leapt into his arms. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before speaking. "How is my little angel, today?"

"I beat Duncan in a horse race. He didn't stand a chance."

"I wish I could have seen that." As Alistair spoke, another noise attracted Adora's attention. Someone else walked through the doors and began to walk toward the throne. Adora found herself looking into her own face only older. A little boy about the same age as her daughter held her hand. His hair was darker more like her own than Alistair's, but the mannerisms were undeniable. He was shy just like his father, not like the out going little girl that had run into the Main Hall. He held his mother's hand as if he were afraid that at any moment she would disappear.

When Duncan placed his hand on her shoulder, the vision vanished. Adora found herself staring again at her own reflection.

"It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"The Maker has been kind to us."

"Do you really think he brought me here so I could stop this Blood Warden?"

"Many believe the Maker has left us since what happened to his bride, Andraste. I, however, believe that although the maker is silent he still watches over us. He gives us the devices we need to save ourselves. I cannot think of a better reason for your presence here than to save your son from this evil."

"I just hope that I can return in time to do some good."

"We have every available warden looking for the rift. If it is meant to be found, we will find it."

"Thank you, Duncan."

"I am glad to help. Now let us concentrate on finding this Blood Warden."

**Chapter 12**

"Okay Alistair, get some rest. I'll sit with her for a while," Zevran said, touching him on the shoulder. Three weeks had passed since their return, but still there was no change in Adora's condition. Alistair refused to leave her side. He barely ate or slept. Even his personal hygiene suffered since his return. His facial hair was becoming scraggly. It had turned from a tidy goatee to a full and bushy beard. The hair that he usually kept obsessively neat was now oily and plastered to his head. "Some warm water and soap wouldn't hurt either. I promise if anything happens, I will come get you."

Alistair looked at him through tired eyes. "It doesn't feel right to leave her. I should have been here, Zevran."

"Stop doing this to yourself. Even if you were here, you couldn't have done anything to prevent what happened. You're not doing anyone any good the way you are."

"I could have been with her. She would have at least known that I was by her side."

"She knew you were by her side. Her last words were about you. When she awakens, do you really want her to see you like this."

"I just want her to see me, Zevran."

"Alistair, please, it is not in me to beg this way, but I can't stand to see you do this to yourself. Go, get some rest, clean yourself up, eat a good meal, and see your children. They do not deserve to be without both their father and their mother. They are part of her, living breathing pieces of the love that the two of you shared."

"She is a living breathing piece of that love, also. She's not dead and I will not leave this room believing that all hope is lost." Alistair lifted Adora's hand and brought it to his lips. "I will not leave her side. You may tell the Arl that I will not give up on her."

Zevran turned and left the room. In the corridor, Arl Eamon waited for him. "And?" he said.

"King Alistair will not leave her. Perhaps if you have food sent in there, he will eat, but that is all you can expect." Zevran shook his head. In his wildest dreams he would have never believed that Alistair would react this way. He missed Adora too, but he still went on with his life. Leaving the Arl's side, he went into the nursery next door. Sten stood inside the front door.

"You don't think you could go and knock some sense into him?" he said.

"I don't think it would work," Sten said.

"You're probably right." Zevran walked to the cribs and looked inside. Both babies slept peacefully, completely unaware of the chaos just outside their doors. Wet nurses had been brought in to feed them and Adora's nanny, simply called, Nan, came from Highever to take care of them. She had been lucky enough to survive the raid on Highever Castle and she was happy to come take care of the children. She said that Highever was not the same without Adora's nephew around. Adora's brother, Fergus, had also come to the palace in order to help. In the time since the blight, he had not remarried. According to him, his job as Teryn of Highever kept him too busy. Rebuilding his home had been his top priority.

Zevran reached down and lifted Fiona out of her crib. She yawned in his arms and settled back to sleep. He turned and walked to the door. "Daughters can always melt a father's heart. This one will be no exception," he said to Sten as he walked into the corridor. Sten nodded his approval.

Zevran walked through the door into the bedchamber. "If you will not go to them. I will bring them to you."

Alistair did not turn to look at him. Instead he stayed in his seat staring at his wife.

Zevran placed the baby on her mother's chest, like he had done with her brother after he was born. The baby squirmed and a small cry came out of her mouth. "I think she wants to be held, Daddy. I'd do it before she gets to mad." With that he left the room and Alistair was alone with his daughter.

He looked at her for a long moment. Her tiny hands fought against the blanket wrapped around her. Alistair reached out his hand and touched the tips of her fingers. She tightened them around one of his fingers and a smile came across her face. She cooed as he lifted her into his arms. Her eyes opened and she stared into his. She was so small, so innocent. Alistair felt something come over him as he looked into her eyes. Zevran was right. She needed him. They both needed him.

Without realizing it, Alistair began to rock her in his arms. He had never held a baby before, but now it seemed to come naturally. He reached down and kissed her cheek. His beard tickled her face and she smiled again. In spite of himself, Alistair began to laugh. "Your daddy's here now, princess." Alistair got to his feet, holding his daughter close to his chest. Emerging from the bed chamber, he looked at Zevran. "If you will stay with Adora, I think I would like to see my son."

"I thought you'd never ask," Zevran smiled. "I'll have someone draw you a bath and bring you a meal."

"I would be much obliged. I would also like for the cribs to be brought into our bedchamber. When Adora awakes, her children should be there to greet her also."

"As you wish, your majesty." Zevran bowed and watched as he made his way to the nursery. He then left to find a servant before beginning his watch over Adora.


	5. Chapters 13 to 15

**Chapter 13**

Adora watched as Duncan concentrated on the pool. He wanted to see the Blood Warden. If Adora could find out his position, she could better stop him when she returned to the living world.

The waters in the pool swirled before her and she found herself staring at the man from her dream. He was in Denerim. She recognized the placed as the Gnarled Noble Tavern. He was in a corner with his cloak pulled around him. There was something about him that was different from she remembered from her dream. He was older or maybe it was something else. As she stared into his face, she realized what it was. He was not old. He was rotten. The body his spirit occupied was decaying. Loose skin clung to his bones. His eyes were sunken in. His lips were pulled back, revealing his yellow rotten teeth.

"He will need a new body soon. It will take time to track him once he gets one. He has always chosen the body of a dead Grey Warden, but they may be difficult to find in Denerim."

"Amaranthine is the permanent home of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden. It is less that a day's ride from Denerim."

"He may go there then. However, he is in no condition now to make any move against the palace. We have some time to prepare you for your journey home."

"If he changes bodies, how will I know who to look for?"

"The important thing is that you know to expect him. He will be coming to the palace. No matter what body he resides in, you will be prepared to protect your infants. We just have to get you back before he makes his move."

"And how is it that you will accomplish that?"

"There are always tears in the veil of the fade. Just because this is a different part of the fade, does not make it an exception. The tears are how the old gods return to the living world. Our job is to find and close them before they do. I have had Wardens looking for such a tear ever since your arrival."

"What am I supposed to do until they find one?"

"You will just have to wait. We still have not found the tear that the last old god was able to use. It is my hope that we will find it soon. For now I will leave you alone so that I may check on their progress. I am sure there are things you would like to see for yourself in the pool." Duncan walked away and Adora was alone. There were other wardens in the room, but they none of them paid her any mind.

Adora stared back into the pool. Her thoughts went to her children and the water began to swirl. She saw them, but not as the small babies she expected. They were children. She watched as they played in the castle courtyard. In the distance, she saw Sten watching over them. Each of the children had a sword made out of wood. They crashed the wooden toys into each other and giggled at the echoing thuds. Adora could not help, but laugh. In her mind she remembered when she and her brother would do the same, much to their mother's dismay. The pool changed to reflect the memory in her mind. She watched as her mother scolded her for ripping her dress and explained how swordplay was not for noble girls. As she thought on her brother, the pool changed again. It was the future. She was sure of that. She saw Fergus in a lavish wedding ceremony at Highever Castle. Fergus was the groom and Adora's heart filled with joy. She wanted nothing more for her brother than to find love again after losing both his wife and son. She wanted him to be as happy as she and Alistair were.

As Alistair crossed her mind, the pool changed again. She saw herself bathing in a pond. The memory was so real that Adora found herself becoming lost in it. Settling herself next to the pool, she watched the vision unfold.

She had kept her small clothes on out of modesty, but still it felt good to be cleaning the blood and sweat from her body. Hearing a rustle in the bushes, she turned to find Alistair standing at the edge of the water.

"Don't just stand there. The water is so nice and cool. Come and join me for a swim."

Alistair looked at her bewildered. He hadn't meant for her to see him. "Are you sure? What will the others say?"

"I don't see any of the others around, besides it's not like I'm naked in here."

Alistair looked around and removed his armor slowly. Once he was in nothing but his small clothes he dropped into the water.

Adora swam over to him and laid her hands on his chest. "See isn't this nice," She said before diving under the water and swimming off. She was half way across the pond before it dawned on him to follow her.

With a few long strides, he caught up with her on the other side of the pond. She laughed as he popped out of the water in front of her and the sound lifted his heart. With all the evil that surrounded them, she could still find reason to laugh. His hands slipped around her waist and he caught her in a kiss. Her laughter was muffled, but she responded to him. Her hands made their way over his chest and down his arms. Passion rose inside of him as they kissed and Alistair began to lose himself in the moment. His hands slide around her buttocks and he lifted her thighs around his waist. He pressed her back against the grassy bank as he wrapped her around him. Her arms held him behind the neck and Alistair stopped for a moment so he could look into her eyes. It was then that he came to his senses. Realizing what he was about to do, he pulled away from her. His face blushed redder than she had ever seen before and she watched as he lifted himself out of the water, leaving her alone.

After a moment she followed. She found him sitting with his back against a tree. "Alistair, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to embarrass you." Adora knelt next to him, feeling suddenly awkward to be wearing nothing but her small clothes.

"I don't know how to say this. So I guess I'll just come out and say it. Adora, I love you. I want to spend the night with you, but I being raised by the chantry, I want to be a gentleman also. I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I wanted it to be right, but when is the right time. What if there is no right time? There's not even a guarantee that we will survive this and all I can think about is that if I have to die tomorrow, I want to spend my last night on earth with you in my arms." He fell silent then and looked at her.

"I love you too, Alistair. I couldn't think of a better time than right now. It's all I've really wanted since the first time you kissed me."

Without a word, Alistair leaned forward and kissed her. He took her hand in his and led her back to the camp stopping only to kiss her again outside of the flap to his tent.

A hand touched Adora on the shoulder and the vision in the pool disappeared. She turned to find a familiar face standing behind her. "Daveth?"

"Duncan thought you might like to see another Grey Warden you could recognize, but if you'd rather continue with your memory?"

"It's all right. I don't have to watch to know what happened next."

"I'm sure you don't."

"It is good to see you again, Daveth."

"You as well, Commander Adora." He smiled as he said this. "Good job with the archdemon by the way. Wish I could have been there to help."

"I wish you had also."

"But everything happens for a reason. If I hadn't died during my joining, I wouldn't be here now to help you get back. Who else, but I, could have found that tear for you."

"You've found a tear in the veil. Daveth, I could kiss you."

"Don't do that. I don't want Alistair kicking my ass when he gets up here. He already told me once to keep my thoughts about you to myself and treat you like a lady."

"He did? When was this?"

"While we were in the wilds. You were talking to that witch and I made a not very gentlemanly comment. I won't repeat it here."

"I see."

"I knew then the two of you would end up together."

"It seems like everyone knew that back then accept for me."

"What's most important is you know it now and that you have a chance to get back to him."

"I have no argument there, lead the way." Adora followed Daveth out of the room and into the corridor.

"The tear the last old god used was hard to find. It was in the sky. Go figure. All this time, we've been looking for it and it was right above us. I just ran into it by accident myself."

Adora stopped walking. "How did you run into something in the sky? And more important, how am I supposed to get up to it?"

"Just follow me and you'll see. Duncan is waiting for you there now."

Adora followed him out into a grand courtyard and toward a stable. Duncan stood outside the doors along with Fiona.

"Are you ready to go home?" Fiona said.

"Just curious about how I'm supposed to get there."

"You're going to fly." Duncan said matter of factly.

"Last time I checked I didn't grow wings," Adora said still confused.

"You don't have to. You remember the legends about the Grey Wardens. We didn't always ride into battle on horses, you know." As Duncan spoke, something moved out from behind him. Adora stepped back as a great griffin stepped out of the barn. It approached her and she was breathless looking at it. The stories she had been told as a child didn't come close to comparing to the real thing. Downy white and brown feathers covered its body. Talons, the size of a dragon's, scratched the ground in front of her. The griffin opened its beak and a screech pierced her ears mightier than any battle cry.

"This is Falcrin. He'll be your ride through the veil."

Adora heard a voice in her mind. "Please to meet you, Adora."

Adora bowed to the griffin. "I never thought I'd ever see anything so magnificent."

Falcrin spoke to her mind again. "Thank you."

Adora raised her hand and Falcrin lowered his head until his beak touched her fingers.

"Hop on Adora," Daveth said. "We have to close the tear before anyone else finds it. There isn't much time."

Adora nodded and walked around to the side of the griffin. There was a saddle across his back. She placed her foot into the stirrup and hoisted herself into the griffin's back.

Duncan walked up to her. "Good bye, Adora. It I do not see you again, I want you to know, I'm proud of you. I have never once regretted saving you from the Howes and recruiting you into the Grey Wardens. You are a fine example to all of us."

"Thank you, Duncan, for everything." Duncan stepped away and Fiona took his place beside of her.

"Tell my son I love him," Fiona said, a single tear glistened in her eye. "There is so much I want to say to him. Please try to help him understand that what I did, I did for him. I know I don't deserve his forgiveness, but I can't help but still wish for it."

"I promise you. I will do everything that I can. If I know Alistair, he will just be happy that he had a mother out there that loved him."

"Thank you, Adora. The Maker smiled on me when he allowed me to meet you. Take care of them. I'll be watching, you know."

Adora smiled and nodded to Fiona as Falcrin spoke to her mind, "Hold on." She did as he lifted off the ground and took to the sky.

Her head felt light for the first few moments of the flight, but once Falcrin leveled out she was fine. Below her, she could see only the mists of the fade. For her, this was a good thing. She didn't really want to see how far she was off the ground.

"So what happens when we reach the tear? Am I supposed to jump?" Adora said.

"We fly through together," Falcrin said. "I cannot pass out of the fade so I will return to the wardens. You will return to your body in the living world."

Adora stroked his neck. "Thank you, Falcrin."

"We have always served the Wardens and the Maker in their fight against the old gods. It is my pleasure."

Adora looked out ahead and saw the large swirling tear in the fade. She had seen it before when they had saved the Arl's son, but she had not been the one that passed through. Now that she was approaching it at top speed. There was no time for her to think. The griffin passed through the rift. Adora held onto the feathers across its back, but it was no use. The darkness was surrounding her. She was slipping into it. Her eyes closed and the fade around her disappeared.

**Chapter 14**

Alistair slept next to the bed. His head rested on Adora's stomach. He was dreaming of her. They were beside the pond. It was after they had first made love. His head was in her lap and she was running her fingers through his hair, but something was strange. He wasn't really laying on the ground. He was sitting in a chair. He couldn't hear the water from the pond. He could only hear the bustle of the people in the castle courtyard. He opened his eyes. He was sleeping with his head on the bed. Yet, there was something about the dream that was there with him. His hair, someone was stroking his hair. Alistair turned his head. The hand moved with him. It wasn't a dream. He looked up to find Adora looking at him smiling.

"Adora?" he said as he sat bolt upright nearly falling out of the chair.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you," She said.

Alistair dropped to his knees beside her and took her hand into his own. "Am I dreaming? If I am, please don't let me wake up."

"It's no dream, my love."

In one swift movement Alistair leapt up and took her into his arms. "I knew you'd come back to me." He kissed her on the lips and held her close to his chest. "I'll never let you leave me again."

"I never plan on leaving again."

"I must get the surgeon or the mages to tell me you are okay." He let go of her slightly. "Am I hurting you? The surgeon said that if you woke up, you'd be weak. You're going to need healing magic. Sten, fetch the surgeon." He said toward the chamber door, but it was Zevran who burst in.

"What, What has happened?" He said. He stopped talking when he saw her face. "You're awake. I'll get the surgeon." He turned to rush out of the room.

"Please, Please, I'm fine. A little weak maybe, but I feel fine. I have so much to tell you all, but before anything, I want to see my babies."

Zevran turned again, instead of leaving the room and walked over to the basinets in the corner. He knew Alistair was not about to leave her side. The first he picked out of its bed was Duncan. He carried him over to the bed and placed him in his mother's arms. She was wobbly at first, but quickly cradled the baby close to her chest.

"Duncan, my sweet boy, Mommy is here," she said as she kissed him gently on the forehead. The baby awoke, looking at his mother, he began to smile.

Alistair settled beside her. He still held her close to him as Zevran went to the corner again and returned with Fiona. Alistair reached out for her with his free arm. In the last few days, he had gotten very good at holding them each in one arm. Like a pro, he cradled the baby against him so Adora could see her.

"Fiona, I've waited so long to see you." Adora moved her hand to rest on her daughter's chest before looking up at Alistair. "I'm glad to see you didn't wait to see them."

"I have to thank Zevran for that. They're so beautiful Adora. I've wanted to say thank you for a long time."

"They were more than worth it."

Zevran left the room to allow the new family time to get acquainted. There was news to spread and a surgeon to summon.

"So much has happened Alistair. I don't know where to begin."

"Start at the beginning."

Adora rested against him looking down at her babies. "I guess I should start with where I went for all of this time." Adora began her story about the fade, Duncan, Fiona, the pool, and the griffins. She told him about the Blood Warden and his plan to steal their son. Alistair sat silently and listened until she finished. By then, the surgeon had arrived. He insisted Alistair leave the room so that he could preform his examination. A request, Alistair adamantly refused.

"I just got her back and you want me to leave. I'm not going anywhere."

"There really is no need to examine me. I'm fine. It's nothing a hot meal and a stamina draught won't take care of. There is really no time to fuss over me. We have much to prepare for. For all I know, the Blood Warden has his new body and is on his way here now."

"Do not worry about that, my love. I will double the guard. Someone will watch the twins day and night. We can keep them here with us for the time being and I will post guards outside our chamber door. No one is going to hurt either of our babies. Now, you heard the queen. Have a meal brought from the kitchen and have someone retrieve a stamina draught from the apothecary. Doctor, if we need you, we will send for you."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." The surgeon bowed and left the room, but it was not long before the door opened again.

One of the servants entered with a tray piled high with food. Alistair stood and took the babies back to their cribs. Reluctantly, Adora allowed them to go. She was suddenly ravenous from the smell of the food. The servant placed the tray on her lap and for a moment Adora was overwhelmed by what to eat first.

"Nothing like the appetite of a new warden," Alistair said with a chuckle as he watched her dig in.

Adora was glad it was only him in the room with her. Anyone else would think her gluttony inappropriate for a woman of her standing. She laughed along with him. "I can't remember, how long does this last again?"

"For me, I don't think it ever stopped. At least not until well you know."

"You shouldn't have done that to yourself because of me. I can tell you haven't been eating or sleeping for that matter."

"Don't worry about me I'll be raiding the larder at night again before you know it. Now all I'm concerned about is you. You're going to need your strength to help me keep up with these two."

"You'll need your strength as well. There is plenty of food here. Please join me."

Alistair could not argue with his wife and he was hungry. He sat on the bed beside her and together they finished the tray. By that time, Zevran had returned from the apothecary. Adora drank the stamina draught and immediately she felt the strength returning to her arms and legs.

"There are several people outside that would like to see you. Are you up for some company?" Zevran said.

"I would love nothing more than to see everyone, but not in my bed chamber. Please take them to the great hall and I will be there shortly."

"Adora, should you really be out of bed so soon?" Alistair said.

"There will be no better time. Trust me. I am fine."

"As you wish," Zevran said turning to leave the room. He wanted nothing more than to rush to her and wrap his arms around her. He also wanted to reprimand her for taking such a risk with her life, but this was not his time. She belonged to Alistair and this reunion was for him and the twins. Once again he would be content in the shadows. In the corridor he told the others to wait in the main hall.

As they filed out of the corridor, he turned to go in another direction. He needed a moment alone. His thoughts trailed off and a rush of memories swept through him. He cursed them and tried to push them from his mind, but this time it was not meant to be. It was one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made. He wanted so much to forget, but it was his penance for a life of sin.

He was at camp. The troops were about to make a forced march to Denerim from Redcliffe Castle. The last battle lay before them and all knew that the archdemon awaited their arrival.

Zevran walked out of the main part of the camp toward the forest. His keen hearing had detected something nearby and he wanted to check it out. What he found was Adora. Her back was against a tree. He could hear that she was crying. Slowly he made his way toward her until he was close enough to put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped away from his touch and reached for her sword. Months of battling darkspawn had made her paranoid, but once she saw it was him, she removed her hand from the hilt of her sword and quickly wiped the tears from her face.

Zevran knelt next to her and reached out to touch her cheek. "What has happened?" There was an empty bottle of wine laying next to her on the ground. It was the first time he had ever seen her drink.

She looked into his eyes and tears once again welled up inside of her. "I thought it was the right thing to do, Zevran. It was the only way, but why does it still hurt so badly."

Zevran sat down next to her. "What are you talking about? What was the only way? What did you do?"

"Riordan told us about killing the archdemon. A Grey Warden has to die in order to destroy it. One of us wouldn't make through the battle. Riordan said that he would do it, but there's no guarantee. If he failed, then that would only leave me or Alistair." As she said his name, the tears began to flood once again down her cheeks.

"But Riordan might not fail. You shouldn't be so upset over something that may not even happen." Zevran was bad at comforting. Assassins usually didn't have to comfort.

"I'm not upset over death. I've made sure that none of us have to die in order to slay the archdemon. I thought it was right at the time. I was the one that talked him into it. He would have never done it on his own."

"You're not making any sense, Adora. What did you talk who into?"

"Alistair. I talked him into spending the night with Morrigan. She will have a child that will absorb the soul of the old god. I did it so we wouldn't have to die. Right now on the eve of battle, he's up there in the castle in her arms. Her arms, not mine, not the woman who will be his queen and the worst part about it is I am the one who forced him to do it."

Zevran didn't know what to say. Infidelity had always been a part of his life. He couldn't truly understand why she was so upset, but at the same time, seeing her in that state made him angry at Alistair for his actions. Adora had saved his life twice now and there was part of him that wanted to know what it would be like to lay with her one night. She had become more than a friend to him. In his heart, he knew that if they were together, there would be no other woman who would take him from her bed, no matter what the reason. Zevran knew nothing about love, but he did know Alistair was a fool. He would rather have given his life to the archdemon than see Adora hurt in this way.

Adora fell against his chest and cried into the soft padding he wore beneath his armor. Zevran's hands wrapped around her. He rubbed her back until her tears stopped and she looked up at him. There was something there he had never seen before. She was so vulnerable laying against him. Without thinking, he made his move. Leaning close to her, he let his lips brush against hers. He tasted the wine she had been drinking and he brought her closer to him.

To his surprise, she did not pull away. He lips parted allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. In that moment, he wanted to drink every bit of her into himself. His hands moved to the skirt of her dress and she did not stop him. He pulled it up around her waist exposing her thighs. His fingers pulled at the thin straps of her small clothes and the cloth gave away easily. She moaned into his mouth and he lowered her to the ground. The laces on the front of her dress gave him little resistance. Gingerly, he undid each ribbon. He took his time not wanting to rush this moment. Once her breasts were free, he began to work them with his mouth and hands. Beneath him, Adora writhed until his hand worked its way to the soft mound between her legs finding it warm and ready to receive him. She cried out as he slid his finger into her.

He watched her face as he brought her to climax. He wanted to see the pleasure he gave her before the final moment when he claimed her as his own. She closed her eyes, throwing her head back. "Alistair," She said in her ecstacy.

Zevran stopped. In her state of intoxication, it was not him that she gave herself to. His heart sank in his chest. He drew away bringing himself up to sit beside her.

"What's wrong?" She said breathlessly. She sat up next to him, her breasts still exposed to the open air.

Zevran reached up to close the fabric. "I can't."

"You seem more than capable to me."

"Not like this. I refuse to take advantage of you. You deserve more than that." Zevran could not believe the words that came from his mouth. Never before had he refused sex with a beautiful woman, but this time was different. If he was going to be with her, it would be because she wanted him, not because she was drunk and vulnerable. "Come on. I'll take you back to the castle. You don't need to compound one mistake with another. You'll feel better once you've had a good night's sleep."

Adora looked confused, but she agreed. Her head was fuzzy from the wine and sleep did sound like a good idea. Zevran helped her lace up her dress. He placed the torn underwear in his pocket before he helped her into the castle.

Once she was asleep in her bed, he shut the door to her room and pulled a chair next to it in the hall. It was not long before he saw Alistair walking toward him.

"Zevran, why are you outside Adora's room?" He said, coldly.

"I'm preventing you from entering. She has been through enough tonight. The last thing she needs is for you to come to her bed after you have laid with another."

"She told you about Morrigan."

"I found her drunk and crying in the woods. It broke her heart to see you go with Morrigan."

"She wanted me to do it. She said it was the only way to save us."

"And she believes that, but it still hurt her to watch you go. Let her sleep it off tonight and I'm sure she will be better in the morning."

"I still think I should talk to her."

"What good will talk do now? What's done is done. All you will do now is upset her more. Let her come to deal with it in her own way. She loves you. She knows you love her. For now that will have to do."

"I will do as you ask, Zevran, but I do not like it. For what its worth, thank you for taking care of her."

"Just so you know. If you ever hurt her again, King or not, I will come after you."

Alistair glared at Zevran for a long moment, but he let the comment slide. He had not seen Adora, Zevran had. Perhaps in a different situation he would have felt the same way. He walked away leaving Zevran to guard her door.

Zevran slept in the chair. He dared not leave in case Alistair tried later to return. Adora stepped out the next morning holding her head in her hand. She was surprised to see Zevran beside her door.

"Zevran, how did I get here? I don't remember anything past picking up that bottle of wine and heading into the forest. Some of my clothes are missing. Please tell me I didn't make a fool of myself."

He knew it would be better if she didn't remember what happened. "You were a lady as always. I found you sleeping in the woods and brought you to bed."

"Why are you still here, then?"

"I just wanted to be sure you were okay. You seemed really upset about something."

"I think I'm better now. Thank you for being such a good friend."

"It was my pleasure. The soldiers will be ready to march soon. If you are okay, I'll take my leave to prepare also."

"Of course, Zevran. Thank you again."

Zevran stood from his chair and made his way down the hall. He passed Alistair on the way to his quarters, but neither said a word to each other. He was sure Alistair was going to see Adora. This time he did not need to stop him. Adora didn't remember anything and as far as he was concerned no one ever had to know what really happened in those woods.

By the time the memory had let go of Zevran's mind, he was standing outside The Pearl. He had loved Adora then, but he would have never admitted it to himself. Now, he regretted that he had not made love to her when he had a chance. He often wondered if it would have made a difference. If Alistair had found them in Adora's chambers laying in each others arms, would he have had his chance to take her away with him? Would they be together now sharing a life?

He shook the thought out of his mind as he entered the building. One of the girls approached him as he walked through the door. She was a petite girl with long black hair. "Are you here for the usual?"

Zevran nodded as she took him by the hand and led him to one of the rooms. "The rate is the same. You get to call me whatever name you want and I won't speak at all. Forty silvers up front."

"As always, Adora," he said as he shut the door behind them.

**Chapter 15**

Adora stood outside the entrance to the great hall cradling Duncan against her chest. Alistair stood next to her holding his daughter. She cooed softly, content to be in her father's arms. So young and already daddy's little girl, Adora thought to herself. She smiled looking at the two of them before returning her attention to her son. He slept so soundly in her arms, his hand resting on her breast. How could someone want to do harm to something so sweet and innocent? Being a Grey Warden was not always a choice to the recruit. Even she had the choice taken away from her family had been murdered. It was the price for Duncan to save her. At that time she would have done anything in order to get revenge on Arl Howe for his treachery. When she became a Grey Warden, she wasn't prepared for what was required, but it had never made her resent the order. The few sacrifice for the many. If she had not gone with Duncan, she would have died along with her mother and father and she would have never met Alistair. She would not be standing there, holding her son. Perhaps the Blood Warden could not find anything about his Warden life to be grateful of. It is possible he had never been immune to the darkspawn taint as most Grey Wardens were. It could have corrupted his mind long before the Calling began to corrupt his body, leaving him with only contempt for the world around him.

There was no way she would let him do that to her son. His soul would corrupt her son's mind as surely as it had corrupted his. No matter what she had to do, she would make sure that never happened.

"Are you sure you are up for this, my dear?" Alistair said beside her. "You seem to be a million miles away."

"I was thinking about Duncan and this Blood Warden. It has me a little distracted. I am fine now though. It is time we introduced the country to their heir."

"You needn't worry about Duncan. I promise you that nothing will happen to him. With all that we've been through, I'd become a darkspawn myself before I'd let anything happen to any of you." Alistair's voice was intense as he spoke. There was nothing he wouldn't do for them. Having his family with him again, made him the happiest man in Thedas. No one was going to take it away from him now. He nodded to the guards at the door and they moved to open the doors.

"Announcing King Alistair and Queen Adora," the Chamberlain said as they entered the hall. Nobles lined the two balconies as well as the floor in the Great Hall. They all backed away from the red carpet along the center of the hall and bowed deeply as the King and Queen passed.

Alistair and Adora made their way to the dais at the end of the room where they ascended the stairs and turned to stand in front of the thrones. "We have brought you here today for a very special occasion," Alistair said, his voicing booming around the hall. "It is my pleasure to announce the birth of my children and the future of Ferelden, Prince Duncan and Princess Fiona."

Thunderous applause filled the room. Duncan squirmed in his mother's arms. His eyes opened and jetted up to the sky, but he did not as much as let out a whimper. Fiona's little hand clutched her father's tunic tightly. He rocked her gently feeling her tension loosen.

Once the applause stopped, it was Arl Eamon that was first to step up to the dais. He bowed as Alistair and Adora seated themselves on the thrones and waited for him to speak.

"As Arl of Denerim, I swear my fealty to the new prince and princess of Ferelden. May my family continue to serve them as well as my ancestors have served in the past."

Alistair and Adora smiled and nodded their acceptance.

"I also wish to say that I am very happy to see you with us again, Queen Adora. Your presence has been greatly missed. May your strength continue to return and good health follow you for the rest of your days."

"Thank you, Arl Eamon," Adora said. She could tell there was so much more that he wanted to say to her, but he would have to be content for now. Ceremony would not allow him to become too personal in front of the other nobles.

One by one each of the noble houses in Ferelden stepped up to swear fealty to the babies. Alistair and Adora sat through it dutifully even though both found this sort of exhibition ridiculous and boring. Truly honorable nobles showed their fealty through deeds instead of words. Still it was a necessary tradition and for that alone they would endure.

By the time each noble had their turn, the babies had both become restless and hungry. The King and Queen begrudgingly allowed the wet nurses to take them. Adora especially hated that she could not even feed her own children, but once again it was necessary to protect them from the taint that she could possibly give to them. Still in the time since she had returned, she didn't want to be parted with them for a moment.

She needed a distraction. Standing from her throne, she made her way into the crowd of nobles and other guests. Alistair followed refusing to leave her side. Her brother was the first to approach her. "It is good to see you up and about, Adora," he said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Fergus, I've missed you. When Alistair told me you and Nan had come, I was elated."

"Perhaps we can have a chance to catch up before I return to Highever."

"I would love nothing more. I want to hear everything about home."

"It's hardly home without my little sister there to keep me in line."

"I'm sure there is nothing for me to keep you in line about. Father would be so proud of how you rebuilt the Teryn."

"It would be nothing compared to how proud he would be of you. It is a sentiment I would share with him totally."

"Thank you, Fergus. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. Do me a favor, no more risks, okay?"

"I will try my best."

"I guess that's all I can ask. Now, don't let me keep you from your other guests. We'll talk again soon."

Adora reached up and kissed his cheek before taking Alistair's arm and allowing him to lead her into the awaiting crowd. "He's right you know," he said. "We wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you. I hope you can do that favor for all of us."

"You don't have to worry. I don't plan on going anywhere."

"I'm counting on it."


	6. Chapters 16 to 18

**Chapter 16**

The Blood Warden looked on from the shadows. The nobleman he now possessed was easy enough to find within the city. With a swift movement of his sword, he had released the man from his mortal body before taking it for himself. From there, he simply walked into the palace along with every other noble in Ferelden. There were so many that none took notice when he did not approach the king and queen in order to swear fealty. If there was a chance that the two Grey Wardens could sense the taint within him, he did not want to take it.

He had watched the palace since the heralds had proclaimed the queen's recovery. In that time, he was able to determine his best course of action regarding the infant. The Qunari rarely left the side of the babies. He would not let just anyone come close to them. The Blood Warden would have to choose his next host carefully. One of the nursemaids, perhaps, or maybe even the elf he had seen leave before the festivities started. If he could get close enough, even the Qunari would make an excellent host. He was already the protector of the children. No one would question if he were to take one of them. Qunari could be hard to kill, though, and this one looked to be no exception.

The Blood Warden could possess anybody that he wanted whether it was tainted or not. Of course a Grey Warden's body had proven to be the longest lasting. A host had to only be fresh and dead for him to be able to reanimate it. The killing was the only potentially hard part of the process.

For now, he could only see the layout of the palace. There were too many trained swords in attendance for him to make his move tonight. He snuck out of the main hall when the crowd had their attention on the queen. She had gotten up from her throne and entered the crowd which gave him the perfect opportunity to leave unnoticed. He only focused on her for one moment before he crept through a side door and into an adjoining corridor.

He wondered what it would be like to be raised by this woman. Once he had possession of the child, he would be her son for at least a little while. This woman was a queen and a hero. She had thwarted his plans with the Blight by uniting the land and slaying the archdemon. The Old God had promised him a life outside the Grey Wardens in return for his help, but it was slain before coming through on its promise. He had been promised Ferelden to rule over once the Blight had spread across all of Thedas. Now, he would still have what he was promised. He would take the body of the infant prince and one day lead this country against the rest of the world. It would take time, but time was the only thing he had.

The corridor led upstairs and to a group of rooms he could only assume belonged to the royal family. There were no servants or bodyguards in this part of the palace. They were all downstairs in the Main Hall. This gave the Blood Warden all that he needed to form the rest of his plan. He studied the rooms carefully. As he left, he mapped the layout in his head. With the right body, it would be easy enough to find his way back.

Outside the palace, he returned to his room at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. The noble, whose body he had stolen, owned the room for the next two months. It would give him plenty of time to put his plan into action. Now it was just a matter of getting the elf alone. In the morning, he would begin following him. Once he learned his routine, it would be easy enough to strike. Then he could simply walk into the nursery and take the child from its crib.

There was not much that he needed in order to perform the ritual. Once he had the child, its blood would be the key to displacing its soul. Then it would not matter if they were found. He knew that the Warden King and Queen would never abandon their own son. They would take him and raise him even if they were raising the one thing that could destroy them all. He saw the way they acted around their children and he counted on that unconditional love to complete his plan.

**Chapter 17**

"I only know of two Fade spirits existing in this world. I guess you would consider this blood warden a spirit of the fade, wouldn't you?" Adora said. She stood in the war room of the palace. At the table in front of her sat, King Alistair, Zevran, the head of the castle guard Ser Ivan, the head of the Templars Ser Constantine, and Fergus. Sten stayed outside the nursery, refusing to leave sight of the twins. Adora was grateful for his dedication to their protection, although she feared it would take more than just him to keep them safe.

"I do not know what you would consider him. It remains to be seen if even killing the host will be enough to stop him or will he merely animate the closet corpse and come after us again," Alistair said.

"Lets just assume it is like a fade spirit. Adora you said you have met them outside the fade before. What do you know about them?" Fergus said.

"A spirit of justice followed me out of the fade while I was in Amaranthine. Justice animated the body of a dead Grey Warden while he was with us. When he gave that body back to his wife, Justice did not return to the fade. The last I heard was that he had merged with Anders, the mage I saved from the Templars. You would remember him Alistair. You allowed the conscription before returning to Denerim."

"I remember him. I also took refuge at his clinic in Kirkwall on my return from Weisshaupt, but I did not realize at the time that he was possessed by a spirit."

"From the correspondences I have received from Vigil's Keep, his personality changed after merging with Justice. He became obsessed with the mage's plight and left the Grey Wardens in order to make a difference. I did not know where he went."

"They can always be persuaded by demons. This is why you should have let the Templars have him when they had him in custody," Ser Constantine said.

"This will not become an argument about mages and Templars. Anders proved himself against the darkspawn. That is why I conscripted him. If I hadn't, we might have lost the city of Amaranthine as well as Vigil's Keep when the darkspawn attacked. His magic proved valuable then and perhaps his knowledge of the fade may prove useful now."

"I apologize, my Lady. I did not mean to question your judgement."

"I do not fault you, Ser Constantine. As a Templar, you have seen the worst of what apostates are capable of. It is your duty to feel the way you do. Do not forget, though, I have seen it also and I have also seen what good magic can do when applied the right way. I owe my life and the life of my husband and children to magic. Good or Evil I have to thank it for that."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ser Constantine fell silent. He was not accustomed to his leaders being so pro magic, but for now he had to trust her judgement. It had proven right in the past, he only hoped it would prove right again now.

"Back to the matter at hand. If we could bring Anders here, perhaps he would be able to tell us a way to return this spirit to the fade. There the other wardens could determine his punishment. Justice at the very least could tell us what we are up against. If there is some way to kill the Blood Warden he should know."

"How do you propose we bring Anders back to Ferelden? His clinic heals the sick and injured refugees from the Blight. I do not think he will abandon it in order to return to the Grey Wardens that he turned his back on."

"I will not ask him as a Grey Warden. I will ask him as a friend. It is a favor from the woman that once saved his life to save the life of my son. If I know Anders at all, I do not think he will be able to refuse. I will prepare a letter for him immediately. Fergus, I will ask you and Ser Ivan to deliver it personally. Something of this importance cannot be intrusted to just anyone. I want it to be you, my brother, because he will know that I would not send someone so dear to my heart if it were not so urgent. Please wait for him to prepare his things and bring him with you as soon as possible."

"Of course, Adora. You can count on me. I will not leave Kirkwall without him," Fergus said standing from his chair.

"That goes for me, as well, Your Majesty," Ser Ivan said also standing from his seat at the table.

"Good. Now prepare your things. You will leave for Kirkwall at first light. Until then I will also retire to prepare the letter you will take with you." Adora bowed to all in the room.

Alistair stood from his chair at the head of the table in order to take her hand and lead from the room. As King, he was not used to taking such a back seat to his wife. She had always been his faithful advisor on the matters of state, but he was the final authority. This, however, was Grey Warden business and Adora was Commander of the Grey. He trusted that she would make the right decisions where their son and the Blood Warden were concerned. Still, he wished there was something more he could do. He was the most powerful man in Ferelden, but at that moment he was totally helpless. He could only sit back and watch as his wife led and then wait for what would happen next.

**Chapter 18**

Voices from the adjoining room broke the silence of the night. The Blood Warden listened closely to the late night conspirators. To his luck, he found that they were a troupe of Antivan Crows. They had been sent to take care of the renegade elf once and for all. He could only assume this elf was the same one from the palace. It took no stretch of the imagination to figure out their target. Legends of the Grey Warden Adora and those that accompanied her against the archdemon were abundant in every city in Ferelden. These included the story of the Antivan elf that turned against the Crows in favor of following his intended target. It also included how the warden and the elf killed the elf's former partner. This had deeply offended the Crows, from what the Blood Warden could now gather.

It had been nearly two weeks since the Blood Warden had been in the palace. Since watching the elf leave before the twin's introduction ceremony, nothing else had happened. The elf had stayed safely behind the palace walls. From his vantage point on the roof of the highest building in Denerim, he had caught glimpses of the elf in the courtyard. Zevran was always in the company of the queen, which did not surprise him. Rumors around the city were abundant about the relationship between the queen and her personal bodyguard. It was said that the elf never left her side and from what the Blood Warden saw, it was true.

He had almost given up hope entirely about ever catching the elf alone long enough to kill him and take his body. The body he now resided in wasn't getting any fresher and soon he would need a new one. As he listened to the Crows in the room next to his, he began to see an answer to both his problems. One of the Crows would make an excellent new bodyand if he could not get Zevran out of the castle, then the troupe would give him the numbers he needed to go in after him. At the very least, if he could not get to the elf, the Crows could create enough of a distraction to allow him access to the nursery.

The Blood Warden exited his room and entered the tavern area. He positioned himself so that he could see the door to the room next to his own. Eventually one of the Crows would have to come out. If the Crow happened to be alone then he would have his body before the end of the night. He kept his hood up so not to bring any attention to his sunken features and when the bar wench came to his table he waved her off with his hand.

It did not take long before he saw the door open and one of the Crows step out. In his hand, he carried a bottle of Antivan Brandy. When he walked outside, the Blood Warden followed. He stayed back just enough to not be noticed. Assassins were not the only ones that could use stealth to their advantage. Even though his body was new, he took his knowledge and abilities with him. He also gained the abilities and memories of each host he entered. When he left, he was merely a blood mage. Now he could be considered a thief, a Templar, and a seasoned warrior. By the time he added assassin to his list of abilities, he would be unstoppable.

The Crow continued to drink from his bottle as he walked through the dark market district. There were no merchants at this time of night which made the square uncharacteristically quiet. The brandy was making his head fuzzy. It warmed his cold bones and reminded him of Antiva. There was nothing about Ferelden that appealed to the assassin. He only wanted to be rid of the elf so that they could all return as soon as possible.

The Crow had just reached the gate of the chantry when he heard something behind him. He turned swiftly, drawing his daggers. He looked around, but found only darkness in his wake. In his mind he thought it must have only been a dog or some other harmless creature. As he turned again to enter the chantry courtyard, he felt something pierce his back. All he could see was the stone of the chantry walls in front of him and the dark sky above him . He tried to scream, but only a strained gargle mixed with blood escaped his mouth.

"Do not worry. I will hear your sins before you die," the Blood Warden said as he twisted his dagger deeper into the man's back. The crow collapsed to the ground. Blood poured from his mouth onto the dirt. His eyes were wild as he gasped for air. The Blood Warden watched it all with sadistic pleasure.

As the final traces of light left the man's eyes, the Blood Warden began his ritual. His spirit traveled from its current host and entered to body of the dead Crow. The noble man's body fell to the ground lifelessly as the Blood Warden sat up. He stretched his arms out in front of him as if he were filling up a shirt or any other piece of clothing.

Once he got to his feet, he removed his cloak from the body of his former host. He then proceeded to drag the body to a well within the Chantry courtyard. It took little effort for him to throw it over the side. There was a distant splash behind him as he made his way back to the tavern. He had to clean himself up before the other Crows saw him. He could do this in the noble man's room. He pulled his hood around his head and held it there tightly. The night air was cold. No one would question a man coming in from the cold.


	7. Chaptera 19 to 21

**Chapter 19**

It was just after dawn when Anders showed up at the palace with Fergus and Ser Ivan. The trip had taken more than two weeks to complete and they were all glad it was over. Rough seas had plagued them and the winter cold had frozen them to the bone. Anders had not missed the constant cold of Ferelden, especially the bitter cold of the winter. He would not have even agreed to come if it had been anyone other than Adora that asked. He owed her his life and he couldn't refuse to aid her in her time of need.

"I sent word ahead of us once we arrived in Highever. Adora and King Alistair will be waiting for you in the king's study," Fergus said as they entered the palace. They had traveled at night since Anders was still considered an apostate. Fergus could keep the Templars away in Highever and Adora could keep him safe once they were in Denerim, but in-between anything could happen.

Anders nodded. He had been silent for most of the journey. He got the sense that not everyone agreed with Adora's decision to get the help of an apostate. It made him wonder what could be so bad that she would seek his help, especially after how he left the Warden's.

Fergus showed him to the study and Ser Ivan went to check in with the guard. Anders took a deep breath before going inside. Alistair sat behind the desk and Adora stood next to him. The elf he knew as Zevran was on the far side of the room leaning against the wall.

"Anders, thank you for coming. Please sit down," Alistair said.

"It is the least I could do, but I have to admit, I am surprised that I would be welcomed back to Ferelden." Anders took a seat in front of the desk.

"Ferelden is your home. Why on Thedas would you not be welcomed back here."

Anders was shocked. "You mean to tell me you don't know?"

"Know what, Anders? I know about your merging with Justice. I admit it was unconventional, but Justice was a good spirit. I am glad he now has a host he can count on."

"They called me abomination, Commander Adora. After you left the Wardens and Ohgren went to secure Kal'Hirol as a new dwarven stronghold, the Orlaisian Wardens took over Vigil's Keep. They recruited a Templar. He was one of the guys that tried to take me in when you conscripted me. You can only guess why he wanted to join? He made my life hell, never leaving my side. They made me give up Sir Pounce-a-Lot because he told them it demeaned the integrity of the Wardens. They said it made me and them look soft. Can you believe that? They didn't even care that it was a gift from the Commander of the Grey, let alone the Queen of Ferelden. When I merged with Justice, something happened. I thought it would be okay, but I was too angry. Justice changed. It's like he took all my anger and personified it. He became the Spirit of Vengeance. The Templar Warden was with me when it happened. He convinced the others that I should be dealt with. They could not suffer an abomination among them. When they came after me I lost control. Justice took over. He killed them all, but it wasn't just him, I wanted it too. I wanted that Templar to die. My hatred made Vengeance stronger. When I finally gained control, I ran. I hid with a group of refugees that were traveling to Kirkwall."

Both Adora and Alistair were dumbfounded. "Anders, I had no idea. They did not have the authority to administer such punishment. I was never notified about what happened. They told me that you and Justice merged and that you disappeared. There was no reason given. I did not even know that you were in Kirkwall until Alistair told me about you helping him. You were my conscription and I am still Commander of the Grey in Ferelden. If you were to be dealt with for what happened with Justice, it should have been I that punished you. They covered up the deaths of their fellow Grey Wardens. I will see that they answer for that. You are responsible for the deaths of your fellow Grey Wardens. You will have to redeem yourself to the Wardens, but I will require you to do that now."

"Adora, are you sure?" Alistair said from his seat. "You really can't overlook that he just told you he is an abomination."

"Justice was no demon. We attained a mutual respect when we served together after the blight. Whatever he has become inside of Anders, I will not judge him for it. Neither of us will ever know what it is to be torn from our parents and locked away like a criminal. Nor can we proclaim our innocence in matters of magic. As I said, he will redeem himself to the Wardens. One day he will be called when our own sins come back to haunt us. If the Maker deems it fit for the three of us to die as penance, then we will leave it up to him."

"Commander, I can promise you that if it is you that calls me to fight with the Grey Wardens, then I will not hesitate, just as I did not hesitate when you called me now."

"If my wife believes in you this much then I will also." Alistair stood from his seat and extended his hand to Anders, who took it gratefully. "For the courtesy you showed me when I traveled through Kirkwall. I would like to personally welcome you to my home and back to Ferelden. I guess I should have said that first."

"It's a pleasure, your Majesty."

"Please, if we're going to work together call me, Alistair."

"What exactly are we going to be doing together? Your brother was less than forthcoming with information." Anders turned his attention back to Adora. As a Grey Warden, he was used to deferring to her for orders.

"We were hoping that we can gain some understanding about hosting a spirit from the fade." Adora went on to explain everything she knew about the Blood Warden. Once she finished, all Anders could do was rub his temples.

"You really can't have something normal happen to you. Your right about one thing, killing the host won't get rid of the spirit. I would recommend that the host and the spirit be brought into the fade. If the host is killed there, then the spirit will be trapped. Justice believed it was the only way he could ever return to the fade."

"That sounds easy enough. I think I have a portal to the fade right here in my drawer." Alistair sat back in his chair, his face was twisted into a sarcastic expression.

"We have opened portals to the fade before," Adora said.

"Not without half the circle to aid us. Without that we will have to resort to blood magic with a human sacrifice."

"That is something I refuse even for you, Commander. It is enough I have taken in a corrupted spirit I will not open myself to anything else by using blood magic."

"Nor would I ever ask you to do so. If it will take half the circle and a mine's worth of lyrium, then we will make it happen. I am the Hero of Ferelden, a title I have never taken advantage of. This whole country owes me a boon. It will not deny me when my child and its heir are the one at stake."

"Sometimes I can forget what a force you are to be reckoned with." Alistair smiled and held his hand out to his wife.

"I'll take word to First Enchanter Irving and Knight Commander Gregoir," Zevran said.

"I would feel safer if you stayed here, Zevran. I will send my courier," Adora said.

"As you wish, your Highness." Zevran made his discontent well known, but he knew it would be no good for him to argue.

**Chapter 20**

"There are a lot of preparations going on at the palace. The information I was able to gather is that there is some kind of threat against the children of the king and queen." The Antivan Crow that spoke was named Radian. He was the leader of the group. For now, the Blood Warden had to defer to his authority, but it would not be that way for long. "The guard inside the palace has been doubled, but it is mostly focused on keeping the twins safe. Our target still should be easy enough to get to. His quarters are located in the west wing of the palace. The royal family has their personal quarters in the east wing. That is where the majority of the guards will be. No one is to go into the east wing under any circumstances. Our mission is to take Zevran alive. The guild master wants to deal with him personally. I have bribed a kitchen maid, a seemly scorned ex lover of Zevran's, to give us entry into the palace. Her silence is only ensured if we go after Zevran only. Is this understood?"

"Understood." All the men in the room spoke in unison. There were four of them all together. The Blood Warden had learned his name was Landon, not that he cared. His name would be prince soon and that was all that mattered. The other two men named Krin and Sal were little more than hired flunkies. They aspired to be assassins and one day join the ranks of the Antivan Crows, but even the Blood Warden knew there was no chance of it actually happening. He could access the memories of his host body and from them he could tell a great deal about his companions. There were none that the trusted to not stab him in the back, but that was common enough among the Antivan Crows. He was not expected to trust and therefore it would be impossible to be betrayed.

"Once we have secured the target, we will lie low in a cave on the edge of the Brecillian Forest. I have used it once before when an assignment brought me into Ferelden. We will lie low there until it is safe for us to travel back to Antiva. Then we will book passage from Gwaren back to Antiva. They will not expect us to go so far before attaining a ship." Radian said to his men.

The Blood Warden listened with quiet amusement. He knew that none of them would make it as far as Gwaren let alone all the way to Antiva. He has resolved himself against trying for the nursery. The doubled guard on the east wing would surely mean his death and although he could take another body, he would not be given an opportunity like this again. He could take care of one of the Crows in the palace without anyone suspecting anything more than a casualty of the raid. Once they had the elf in the cave it would be easy to kill the remaining men. Then the elf would be ready for the taking. He could simply walk back to the palace from there and spin some wild tale of a daring escape and no one at the palace would be the wiser. By the time they figured anything out the elf would be a dead head in front of the crib and the Blood Warden would be reborn.

"Did you hear me, Landon?" Radian said, kicking the Blood Warden's boot. "You stay sober tomorrow. I don't want you passing out before time to go in."

"You don't have to worry about me," the Blood Warden said. "I wouldn't miss this for all of Thedas."

**Chapter 21**

Adora struggled against her waking dream to no avail. She found herself once again in the Dragonbone Wastes. The Eluvian mirror stood only feet it front of her. Its shiny surface swirled in a way she had only seen once before when Morrigan had stepped through. Wherever the mirror led, it would be where she would find Morrigan and the child she had with Alistair.

"That is not why I have brought you here," a voice said from behind her.

Before she could turn around a long twisted hand slipped around her arm and across her chest. Even before the hand tightened and pressed her against his boney frame, Adora knew she was in the presence of the Architect. Another equally twisted hand slowly traced her other arm until it took her by the wrist and brought it up to meet the first. The closeness to nim was more than uncomfortable. At one time he had wanted her blood along with the blood of her fellow Grey Warden's in order to free the darkspawn from the call of the old gods. They had worked together in order to destroy a Broodmother he had unleashed in Amaranthine, but it did not mean that she held him in any higher regard than any other dark spawn. Why he would be a part of her dreams now, she did not know.

"More than a dream, my dear Grey Warden, I am now part of you as you are part of me." With these words he spun her out from against him in an unexpected dance twirl. He continued to hold on to her wrist so that she stopped to face him.

"How can that be?" Adora said. She still wanted so badly to wake from this nightmare.

"It's the blood, my dear. Even as you used my magic to dispel the Broodmother, I used the same magic to capture every drop your body spilled on the battle field. My help came with a price that day and that price was your blood. You Grey Wardens have no idea what power lies in what courses through your veins, our veins. The first of us were powerful magistrates. They used their blood to enter the Golden City of the Maker. Do you not believe that blood magic stayed with them as they ravaged the land during the first blight or that all darkspawn do not posses that same blood? As Grey Wardens, you take our blood, but you have no idea what it truly means."

"Why have you chosen to show yourself to me now?" As she spoke, the architect once again pulled her toward him. He swayed with her in his arms and Adora was left to wonder if any of this was her dream at all.

"We are in your mind, but the dream is both of ours."

"Stop reading my mind and answer my question."

"I have become quite enthralled with you since our first meeting. Your will is like none I have ever encountered even among your fellow Wardens. Even before then, when you slew Urthemiel, did you even second guess yourself once when you sent your own lover into the arms of another." The Architect stopped swaying suddenly, but continued to hold Adora close to his chest.

"I did what had to be done to save us all."

"And when you accepted the help of a darkspawn in order to slay the Broodmother?"

"She had to be stopped. Her insanity would have destroyed Ferelden?"

"Such loyalty, it is so unwavering. I have no doubt that your conviction is as strong for your children also."

"What do you know of my babies?"

"I know that I felt when they entered the world. I also felt when your consciousness departed. For months I could not feel your blood when I reached out through the abyss. I thought you dead. Even grief is possible for a darkspawn I suppose I even mourned you. Then I felt something burning through my blood and I had the sense that the fade itself would tear through my pores. When the pain abated, you were there as if at the end of a long tunnel. I shared your mind as you traveled to Kilronin. I saw your distress over this Blood Warden and now I have chosen to help you again."

"At what cost does your help come this time?"

"At some point I will call upon you to aid me as you did before. I cannot tell you how or when, but I must have your word that when I call, you will come to me without question. Can you once again throw your faith into the unknown for the sake of your children's lives?"

"There is nothing I would not do for them."

"Then look forward into the mirror." Adora began to focus on the Eluvian mirror in front of her. Just like the pond she looked into with Duncan in the fade, the mirror began to form a scene. She saw a cave in the forest. There were ruins not far away and she recognized them immediately as the elven ruins deep within the Brecilian Forest. "You will find the Blood Warden in here, but I warn you. There may be no way for you to avoid sacrifice. How far will you go to keep your children safe? Will you wilfully kill part of your own heart to save them? The Blood Warden can take the body of anyone. If that should be the body of your own husband or your dearest friend, would you still be able to strike the final blow without question? Could you still hold the same conviction as you have in the past?"

For a long time Adora stood silent. She had never considered whom the Blood Warden would choose to get close to her son. She had never considered that anyone else might be in danger. In all of her preparations she had forgotten that one simple thing. "There has to be a way," she said softly.

"I cannot tell you the outcome of this. I can only give you the possibilities that you have not considered, but in order to help you further I need to know if your conviction to save you children is strong enough to kill someone you love. If you question it in any way, all hope is lost. You will lose all that you care for. Tell me. Can you strike the killing blow?"

"There is nothing that I would not do to save my children."

"And do you give your oath that you will aid me when next I call you."

"You have my oath as Commander of the Grey and Queen of Fereldan. I can give no higher promise." As she spoke the wind around them began to churn. No longer could she see the mirror in front of her. Instead her vision was blurred with the dust and bones of the Dragonbone Wastes.

The Architect lifted her arms toward the sky. In a quick movement from each hand he sliced down her forearms. Blood lifted into the vortex. He turned her to face him and with a speed Adora had never before seen in a darkspawn the Architect sliced his own arms allowing his own black blood to mix with hers. The just as quickly as it had begun the vortex lessened. Adora could only watch as the blood reversed its course. It flowed back into her veins with a searing pain that brought a scream from her throat. The wounds on her forearms closed trapping the blood inside her body. Still screaming she fell forward into the Architects arms. Gently, he stroked her hair until the last of the pain subsided. "Shhhh, my dear Adora, I have given you what you need to defeat this Blood Warden or any other foe that shares our blood. Close your eyes, focus your mind. I have connected you to all of us. It is more than the Calling when Wardens begin to hear the song of the old gods. This is part of our consciousness. Any creature that has shared our blood is yours to find. No matter what body this Blood Warden takes you will be able to sense him for what he is, but beware the minds of humans is a dangerous place. Though you may now see into their inner most thoughts, the truth of men's hearts is a dark thing. This also means that no matter where you go I will always be able to find you. Do you understand?"

Adora nodded her head. As she focused, she could hear them all, every darkspawn in the deep roads that dug trying to free another god. Vanguards that issued orders were hers to hear. The sound consumed her until she could not longer stand it. She opened her eyes and the connection was lost.

"You have very little time to master this gift. Do not let the horde become your distraction. Focus on your target and you will see them. Now it is time for you to wake up. There is someone calling and the attack on your family is very near" The Architect removed his arms from around her and then she was alone.

All around her the Dragon Wastes began to melt away and there was a sound in the distance. Slowly it became clearer. It was her name. A voice called her name. It was Alistair. He called to her through her dream. Adora closed her eyes again and this time when she opened them she found herself still in bed. Alistair hovered over her still repeating her name. As her vision began to focus, she began to see the concerned expression on his face.

"Adora, thank the Maker, you were having some kind of a nightmare. I've been trying to wake you now for ten minutes. I thought I had lost you again." He then scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, my love. I'm right here," she said against his chest. Her nightmare was still fresh on her mind, but it was beginning to fade as she focused on her surroundings. The room was still dark. Only the light of the moon through the window illuminated the bed enough for her to see her husband's silhouette. She felt him kiss the top of her head and noticed that his body was covered with sweat. He must have worked himself into a frenzy trying to wake her from her dream. Tilting her head up she met his lips with hers. "I am right here with you, love. Nothing could drag me away."

"I couldn't bare it to lose you again not to anything." As he laid back down, Alistair cradled his wife against him.

Adora rested her head on his chest. The conversation in her dream ran through her head. If she had to choose between her child and her husband in the case of the Blood Warden, her decision would be easy. If the Blood Warden possessed her husband, he would already be gone. She would never allow that to happen. The Architect had been right about her conviction. Once the choice is made there is no second guess. She had saved them all once before and she would do it again, even if it meant dragging the Blood Warden into the fade herself and closing the door on them both. "Nor I you," she said softly against him as she stroked his chest lightly soothing him back to sleep. Once she heard the slow breaths of his slumber, Adora freed herself from her grasped and got up from the bed. She looked into the bassinets at her slumbering babies. Both lay peacefully, undisturbed by the commotion. Leaning down, she kissed them both on the forehead before turning to leave her bedchamber.


End file.
